Back In the Day
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: It's 1943 and much of the world is at war, it is up to a young Marine and his redheaded partner on a secret mission to help the Allied Forces, along the way he meets a group of people who help form a new team...Definetly AU
1. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all that credit goes to Don Bellisario, CBS, and Paramount!

**Author's Note:** I've wanted to write a story like this one for a very long time, and I wasn't sure how to go about it. I also want to grow as a writer and challenge myself to something I've never tried before, so here it is! A lot of the historical details will be a bit skewed, but I hope the tale is enjoyable nonetheless! I don't think there was an NCIS in 1943 and so this is written from the perspective of Gibbs being a Marine. All of the regular characters will eventually pop up, and if there is a story out there like this I apologize to the author!

**Introduction**: _It is 1943 and literally the entire world is at War. After the tragic death of his wife and only child Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the United States Marine Corps is entrusted with a secret mission. His superiors consider it a drawn out suicide mission of sorts, but they all knew that since Shannon and Kelly died the Gunny didn't care if he lived or died. Gibbs was sleeping peacefully as the plane carried him over the Atlantic, they would touch down in London soon, and there his mission would begin..._

"Wake up!" A Private shouted as the engines on the large aircraft died down.

"We're here? Already?" Jethro Gibbs asked with a yawn as he stretched as best he could while still in a jump seat.

"London sir, it's been nine hours...you managed to sleep the whole time." The Private explained as he looked over his shoulder at one of his buddies who was un-fastening his safety harnesses.

Gibbs groaned as he stood up and grabbed the small drab green canvas bag that held a few possessions.

"I ain't never seen no man sleep like that on a plane." The one private whispered to the other as the three men exited the cargo hold.

"Gibbs?" A voice asked in a slight Scottish accent.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned his head sharply to see an older man wearing a suit and bowtie standing next to the aircraft. The man's wire-rimmed glasses and neatly combed hair exuded a sort of classiness and education that would have intimidated any other person, but not Gibbs.

"Yes?" Jethro replied cautiously.

"Doctor Donald Mallard of the Royal Air Force." The older man said as he stuck out his hand and Jethro stood next to the man and shook his hand.

"Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jethro smiled a small crooked smile as he looked at the man thinking that if his grandpa were still alive, that he and Doctor Mallard might have a lot in common.

"Why'd the Brits send a doctor after me?" Gibbs questioned after the exchange of a firm handshake.

"Always curious...Fornell and Morrow warned me of that." Dr. Mallard said as he led the way towards a tan colored jeep waiting on the runway.

"You've been in touch with my superiors?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"I have. They're good men...although I always seem to feel like Colonel Fornell is holding back just a bit." Dr. Mallard added as he gestured with his hand towards the jeep.

"It's a Marine thing." Gibbs grumbled as they got into the jeep, Jethro hesitated for just a second realizing that the steering wheel was on the opposite side and he and Dr. Mallard exchanged a wry glance and then shared a laugh noting Jethro's mistake.

Gibbs quickly switched sides and was lost in his own thoughts. The difference between what he held back and what Fornell held back were polar opposites. Fornell had a reputation for holding back vital information that could save lives in battle, whereas Gibbs held back his personal life, details about himself, and other not so vital information. The noise of the engine made it impossible for the men to talk and they drove for at least an hour before stopping outside of a low brick building that had obviously been hit once before by enemy fire.

"It's got a bit of the Swiss cheese look about it, but we're still partial to the building." Ducky explained as the men ambled into the lobby. Dr. Mallard led Jethro up a narrow corridor of stairs and into a large room full of desks. Men and women were everywhere on phones, typing up various reports, talking with one another, and somewhere in the distance Jethro smelled stale coffee and cigarettes.

"This is our command post of sorts...these men and women are charged with scrutinizing and taking down any information that might be considered vital. Tips on troop movement, black market supplies, counterfeit ration stamps, you name it, they take care of it." Dr. Mallard explained as they headed towards the final row of desks, where one office sat, with the British flag hung up in the window.

Many people stopped what they were doing to say hello to Doctor Mallard and those that were on the phones waved. The Doctor smiled back and waved.

Arriving at the office Doctor Mallard knocked gently and waited for a reply.

"Enter." A voice barked firmly in a stern British accent.

The men entered the sparse and clean office.

"Commander Richards." The man said as he stood up from behind his desk and extended a hand to Jethro, the men shook firmly and all three sat down.

"Ducky I see you got him here...good work." Commander Richards said as he looked at the doctor.

"Ducky?" Gibbs wondered aloud.

"Oh my...it's a childhood nickname that stuck, nobody calls me Doctor Mallard, it's just Ducky." The older man explained.

"Alright...Ducky." Gibbs said as he smiled back at the man. He still wasn't sure what a doctor was doing escorting him around the base, working on a top-secret mission but he was here to find out.

"Gunny, they tell me you're the best...you better prove yourself, and around here we prove ourselves by staying alive." Commander Richards explained.

"Yes sir." Gibbs said dryly as he looked at the Commander.

"I've been told that Colonel Fornell has briefed you on the seriousness of this mission. Is that true?" Commander Richards pressed.

Gibbs only nodded.

"Good, you know what we're up against, and I'm sure it's just like General Morrow said, you Yanks want this scum wiped out just as much as us Limeys." Commander Richards added.

"This operation...I understand it completely, but it just boggles my mind that it's one man at the helm." Jethro added, hoping to convey his understanding of the situation.

"Renne Benoit is a terrible man, he's in charge because he kills anyone who attempts to over-ride him. Last week the body of his brother was found in a dumpster in a Paris alleyway. Clearly, they had some sort of disagreement. Ducky confirmed that the fatal wound could have only been made with the weapons that Benoit is known for smuggling and selling to the enemy." Commander Richards explained.

Gibbs glanced at Ducky. It was starting to make sense. Ducky was one of those doctors...what was the right word? Oh, yeah coroner. He had to meet with one after Shannon and Kelly had died. It had been a lame attempt at closure. A man he didn't know at all in a sterile white coat explaining without any sympathy or compassion that Kelly had died quickly while Shannon had suffered for an agonizing fifteen minutes. Gibbs would have rather not known that part. Suffering or not, his girls were gone and he had to live his life without them.

"It is now your job to help infiltrate the Benoit organization and stop the illicit sale of weapons we already have plenty of intelligence on the man, and the organization but we need more. If you take him out we're going to have to justify it when the dust settles." Commander Richards said plainly.

"How have you gotten this information? Can I read the files?" Gibbs asked, hoping it would prepare him for what lay ahead.

"That won't be necessary." Commander Richards said quickly, just as there was a light knock on the door.

Gibbs tried to conceal his confusion, surely knowing more about the enemy would only enable a better fight.

"Enter." Commander Richards barked.

The door opened, and closed quietly.

Jethro craned his neck to look at who had entered. Before him stood a tall, beautiful red-head in a white and blue uniform. She was American, and she was in the Navy, that much was for sure. Jethro was astounded by her good looks, and the shiny red hair that peeked out from the neat bun hidden under her hat.

"Gunny, meet your new partner, Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Shepard. She's been gathering intelligence on Renee Benoit for over fourteen months. She's a wealth of knowledge on the subject, we like to call her our walking case file." Commander Richards said as Jennifer extended a hand to Gibbs.

Gibbs snapped back to reality, forcing his mind to stop obsessing over the shiny red hair, piercing green eyes, and long slim legs that comprised Jennifer Shepard's amazing uniform looked amazing, the white skirt fitting her slim hips snugly, and her blouse highlighting what must have been the most perfect pair of breasts Jethro had ever seen. Jethro stood awkwardly shaking Jennifer's hand and mumbling his name before offering his chair to her.

"I prefer to stand..thanks." Jenny said as she smiled at Jethro. Jenny Shepard forced herself to ignore the piercing blue eyes, the tanned skin, trim figure, and hair that was slightly graying at the temples. Jethro was a perfect specimen of maleness and ignoring his good looks in the cramped office was going to be difficult, but Jenny forced back any lingering fantasies and got back down to business.

Breaking of the handshake Jenny headed over to Ducky and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Ducky! What a delight to see you again!" Jenny cooed.

"It is a delight my dear." Ducky exclaimed as he hugged Jenny.

"So...when do we depart for France?" Jenny asked in an authoritarian tone as she looked at Commander Richards.

"Zero eight hundred...I suggest you all get some rest." Commander Richards said.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Jenny asked Ducky casually as the trio exited the office.

"We're all headed to the same place, it's no problem my dear." Ducky said as he smiled at Jenny.

Jethro followed behind them, content to enjoy the view Jennifer Shepard's backside offered him.

"Home sweet home." Ducky announced proudly as he parked the jeep in front of what Jethro assumed was the largest house on base.

"She lives with you?" Jethro asked incredulously as Jenny followed ahead and opened the front door eager for a hot bath.

"She needs somewhere to go in between assignments." Ducky explained.

"My home is a bit of a commute from here." Jenny said sarcastically as she stood in the front hall and toed of her white shoes, obviously comfortable at the Mallard residence.

"Donald? Jennifer is that you?" A woman's voice yelled from the parlor.

"It is mother...we are home and we've brought a guest." Ducky yelled.

A white-haired woman in a flowered dress emerged from the parlor, a book in her hand, and wire-rimmed glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

"Les Miserables? Again?" Jenny said as she arched an eyebrow and eyed the book Mrs. Mallard was holding.

"Victor Hugo is my favorite dear...we've been over this." Victoria Mallard joked as she looked past Jenny at Gibbs.

"Donald, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mrs. Mallard asked.

"Mother, this is Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he's an American Marine and he's going to be helping me and Jenny." Ducky explained.

"Leroy Jethro?" Mrs. Mallard exclaimed as she moved forward to shake Jethro's hand.

"That's my name ma'am." Gibbs said politely.

"What an unholy burden to place upon a child, you look more like a Matthew to me...you know if I had been able to give Donald a brother his name would have been Matthew." Mrs. Mallard smiled as she said it.

"Dinner?" Ducky asked quickly.

"Just some root vegetable soup, and a bit of brown bread." Mrs. Mallard said apologetically. It was the best she could do, considering the strict rations.

"Food sounds good to me." Jenny said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"You can have seconds." Jenny said as she stared at Jethro's empty soup bowl. She had only served him up two ladle fulls, unsure of how far the soup would stretch but there was plenty extra in the pot.

"I'm good." Gibbs said happily as he tore into his slice of pumpernickel bread.

"I know, but you were on a plane for nine hours. You probably haven't had real food in a few days." Jenny mused.

"I'm fine." Jethro insisted.

"For soup it's surprisingly filling." Ducky said as he served himself a second helping.

"That's what the carrots, potatoes and radishes are for." Jenny said knowingly as she cleared her bowl and Jethro's from the table.

"I must say mother has taken to this cooking thing rather well, considering." Ducky said as he stopped short.

"Considering what?" Jethro pressed.

Jenny shot Ducky a glance, and an eerie silence fell over the large kitchen.

"Considering she never cooked much." Ducky said quietly.

"_A mother who doesn't cook?_" Jethro thought to himself, but he knew better than to push the issue.

"Bathtime!" Jenny yelled triumphantly as she finished washing the dishes.

"That's the cue for us gentlemen to stay downstairs." Ducky said as Jenny exited the kitchen and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"Fair enough." Jethro said, concealing a sly smile, hoping to hide any sign of impropriety from the doctor who had been kind enough to take him in.

Jethro wandered out of the kitchen and down the long corridor back to the parlor. Maybe he could find a good book to read while waiting for his turn in the bathroom.

A large picture caught Jethro's eye, it was of a large home that looked more like a castle, with a younger Ducky, his mother and a man standing outside in front of a fountain.

"Did you get to visit a castle on vacation?" Jethro asked as he sensed Ducky's presence behind him.

"Oh no, that was my childhood home. I handed it over to the British government when the war began. It's officers quarters, and a command post. It's been just me and mother for some time. I released the servants so they could fulfill their patriotic duties. It really was too much house." Ducky explained.

"Wow...how nice of you." Jethro marveled at Ducky's patriotic spirit.

"Don't worry...I got the biggest house on base." Ducky smiled as he said it.

"I'm done!" A voice shouted down the stairs.

Jethro forced himself not to imagine Jenny in a dressing gown with nothing underneath.

"You next...it's been a long journey." Ducky said as he patted Jethro's shoulder.

Shortly before midnight Jethro lay in a large bed all alone, knowing that one thin wall separated him from Jenny.

"After all this..." Jethro said to himself as he drifted off to sleep knowing that after the war there would be plenty of time to get to know Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Shepard.

"This...is it?" Jethro said in aghast as he dropped two bags on the dusty floor of the attic room he and Jenny had just entered.

"It is." Jenny said as she stared at the sparse accommodations.

They had flown to France that morning, arriving in a small village, and thanks to Jenny's perfect French they blended in seamlessly, and had received orders to photograph every person getting on and off of a boat. The small attic room provided a clear view of the marina, but it was stifling hot, and the only other area they had to themselves was a small privy area in the far corner. A wrought iron bed frame and old mattress with only one sheet and no pillows took up most of the room.

Jethro began unpacking hurriedly as Jenny locked the attic door. They had locked the front door to the abandoned house, but she wasn't taking any chances. Both were armed, but right now they knew the only two people they could trust were each other.

"Relief." Jenny said with a sigh as twilight approached.

"Yeah, by about twenty degrees." Jethro muttered.

"Dinner?" Jenny asked absentmindedly, more out of politeness than anything. The thought of food made her stomach turn.

"Too hot." Jethro muttered.

"Same here, just trying to be nice." Jenny explained.

"You are nice...very nice Jennifer." Jethro complimented.

"It's Jenny, I hate being called Jennifer." Jenny explained.

"Okay Jenny, how about a reprieve for some water." Jethro said as he stood and stretched. It was after sundown and taking pictures would be useless. It was also going to be after local curfew soon and anyone caught out would have the police to deal with.

Jenny stood on wobbly legs, and Jethro caught her just before her knees buckled.

"You're dehydrated." Jethro said quickly as an arm wrapped around her slim waist.

"Am not." Jenny retorted.

"Are so." Gibbs said as he led Jenny downstairs.

He was immediately thankful the home had running water. He let the tap run until the water was slightly cool and reached for a glass from the shelf right next to the sink.

"Take it." Jethro offered it as Jenny gratefully accepted.

Three hours later Jenny could hear Jethro's stomach growl over the radio program they were listening to. She was busily translating the story of Robin Hood for Jethro.6

"You need something." Jenny said as she tossed him an apple. They brought very little with them, just enough food to get through the three or four days they'd be in the cramped home.

"Thanks." Jethro said absentmindedly as he took the apple.

Jenny cut a pear into small sections and enjoyed the sweet fruit.

"Bedtime." Jenny said gratefully as she glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight and she was exhausted.

They headed through the empty home and back up to the attic.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked as a small flashlight provided just enough light for her to slip out of her sundress and spread the old blanket across the mattress. Gibbs tried not to look at Jenny who was clad only in her bra and panties. Jethro had removed everything from his bag and had wadded the canvas up into a ball. He was now prone on the floor, the bag smashed against his head.

"I'll take the floor." Jethro grumbled, eager to sleep.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jenny huffed.

Jethro looked up. Jenny was standing over him, one dull beam of light highlighting her facial features. She extended a hand and helped him up.


	2. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Author's Note:** True to the original tale, Jenny and Jethro do indeed have a personal encounter on night two in the attic. I think many people would agree that is fast-paced even by today's standards.. although in the television series thier encounter is prefaced with a long standing working relationship. In this story they have known each other for all of two days...back in 1943 I can only imagine what a scandal something like that would have caused...happy reading and thanks for all the kind reviews!

"It's a big bed." Jenny said as she crawled on the mattress and took the side facing the wall.

"Are you sure?" Jethro asked as his voice cracked.

"You're not sleeping on a dusty attic floor so spiders and mice can crawl on you at night." Jenny said determinedly.

Jethro tentatively got into the bed, and faced away from Jenny, staying so close to the edge he was in danger of falling off.

"You okay?" Jenny asked blandly.

"Fine." Gibbs grumbled.

"Here you go." Jenny said sweetly as she tapped his shoulder delicately, and realized he was still in his clothes.

"What?" Jethro asked as he held out his hand and felt it fill with cool, slippery silk fabric.

"I have my sweater...use that for a pillow." Jenny instructed as Jethro felt the springs in the mattress creak as she rolled to the far side of the bed.

"Thanks." Jethro mumbled as he wadded the dress up and placed it under his neck to provide some support.

"Goodnight." Jenny whispered delicately from the far side of the bed wishing she could reach out and cuddle with him.

"Night." Jethro said as he inhaled deeply realizing that his makeshift pillow smelled like Jenny, jasmine and vanilla mixed together. Where she was able to find perfume in a time like this was beyond him but he was sure she probably had received it as a gift from a fellow male officer.

Jethro fell into a dreamless sleep that was only interrupted by a streak of sunlight pouring through the attic window.

"Damnit." Jethro grumbled as he rolled out of bed, realizing that some point during the night he had moved closer to Jenny, yet they were still oh-so-far apart.

The sun was up already, although barely there in the sky but it meant time for work. Jenny was still sleeping peacefully, and Jethro didn't have the heart to disturb her. He needed to use the bathroom badly, but refrained as he sat on an empty crate near the window, holding the camera in his hand. Who exactly they were looking for Jethro was unsure. He just knew that photographing the people was part of the mission, so the need for the bathroom would just have to wait.

"Mmph...how long have you been sitting there?" Jenny asked as she rolled over in the large but old bed.

"Not very long." Jethro lied, it had been over an hour, and really needed to use the restroom.

"I'll take over." Jenny said as she got out of bed in just her bra and panties. She had taken her sundress off after dark, and in the glow of the flashlight Jethro had barely caught a glimpse, but now the sun streaked over Jenny's pale white skin and highlighted her perfect figure.

"I'm fine." Jethro grunted.

"Go get cleaned up." Jenny directed as she brazenly reached around Jethro and took the camera from his hand.

"Fine." Jethro said as he stood up and grumbled.

"Keep this right by you." Jethro said as he pointed to his pistol that lay on the floor right next to the crates they were using as chairs.

"And this too?" Jenny asked as she held up the hand not holding the camera to reveal that she was armed.

"Did you sleep with that thing?" Jethro asked incredulous.

"Right next to me like always." Jenny said with a coy smile.

"Good girl." Jethro replied as he patted Jenny's bare shoulder, save for one thin bra strap.

"If you need anything yell." Jethro said as he headed downstairs.

"Bring some breakfast back." Jenny commanded.

"Sure thing." Jethro smiled as he walked away from Jenny. It was all so easy for them, carefree, joking and acting as if they were old pals and he hand known her less than two days. She wasn't shy in the least, and far from modest when it came to her appearance. Most women would balk at having a man who wasn't their husband see them in such a state of undress but considering the hot attic and only one bed Jenny had few options. Jethro had slept in his clothes and they were smelly and damp.

The heavy porcelain tub was clean enough Jethro decided as he drew a little bit of water and reached for the solitary bar of lye soap. He scrubbed quickly, finding relief from the heat in the cold water. He changed into clean clothes and headed to the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." Jethro said aloud as he surveyed the few grocery items they had.

"Perfect." Jethro said as he headed back upstairs with his concoction.

"What is this?" Jenny asked as she stared at the toasted sandwich Jethro had handed her.

"You complaining?" Jethro grumbled. He was just grateful they had food.

"Nope just curious." Jenny said as she pulled apart the bread to survey the contents.

"You're going to love it." Jethro said confidently as he sat down on his crate and handed Jenny a glass of water.

"Delicious!" Jenny declared after one large bite.

"It was my favorite as a kid, mom really knew how to make food last." Jethro explained as he polished of his apple peanut butter toast sandwich.

"I like that you left the skin on the apple slices...nice crunch." Jenny added as she gulped her water.

"Doing the best I can with little rations." Jethro brushed off the compliment although inside he was full of pride that he could make Jenny happy so easily.

"Damn good, and there's been no activity since sun-up. Do you mind if I get cleaned up?" Jenny said as she stood and stretched.

"Nope." Jethro replied, instantly regretting his agreement, knowing that Jenny would have clothes on when she returned.

"That was refreshing." Jenny announced with joy in her voice as she returned to the attic a half-hour later.

"Good, we're in for another hot one." Jethro said as he tugged at the collar on his shirt.

"I like that dress." Jethro said quickly as he eyed the blue and white flowered sundress Jenny had on.

"This old thing?" Jenny said as she eyed her cotton dress.

"It's pretty it goes good with your hair." Jethro added.

"Thanks." Jenny replied as she reached for a brush hoping to do something before the heat and humididty made her hair go completely mad.

"Anything?" Jenny asked as she fanned herself in the noon heat. They had hardly moved from their positions, although nothing had transpired yet.

"Not a damn thing." Jethro said bluntly.

"This better be worth it eventually." Jenny replied.

Jethro noticed the perceptible change in her moods. She had been easygoing this morning but now she was slightly cranky. He dismissed it as the heat getting to her, and they sat in silence for most of the afternoon until she broke the quiet.

"Why the Corps?" Jenny asked plainly.

"Huh?" Jethro asked, lulled from his concentration on the boat.

"The Corps...what made you join up?" Jenny repeated.

"Serve my country." Jethro said quickly.

"You've been in for over ten years, gonna make a career out of it?" Jenny asked with an arched eyebrow. He was officer material, and Jenny was trying to figure out why Jethro had only advanced so far in his career.

"When this is all done we'll see." Jethro said quickly, keeping one eye on the marina, and the other eye on Jenny. She was so beautiful it was hard for him to look away.

"You still didn't answer my question...why the Corps? Why not the Army or the Navy?" Jenny pressed.

"Corps got me the farthest away from home. A dinky little town full of no one and nobody's...I had to get out, that place was driving me crazy." Jethro supplied the information so freely that it shocked even him. He was so tight lipped about everything, especially his past.

"Makes sense." Jenny said as she met Jethro's blue eyes, and blushed slightly under his gaze.

"And you?" Jethro asked hoping Jenny was willing to share.

"Dad was in the Corps, and women aren't allowed in. Navy was next best I could do. They tried to talk me into being a nurse or supply clerk and I said no way...a lot of the officers kept telling me I had "potential" and so I got this assignment where I organized travel plans for officers and their politician friends. Then when the war started they decided they needed a woman spy...so here I am." Jenny let out a sigh as she explained the course her Naval career had taken.

"Impressive." Jethro said as he handed Jenny the pitcher of water he had carried up earlier in the day.

"Thanks." Jenny said gratefully as she refilled her glass.

"Dinner?" Jethro asked hopefully after the sun had sank.

"Certainly." Jenny said as she reached for the flashlight.

"I'll lead the way." Jethro said as he took the flashlight from Jenny with her following behind.

"Electricity!" Jenny said gleefully as she flicked on the switch in the kitchen, it was a low-watt bulb and due to rationing they could only have the lights on for so long past curfew before somebody would notice.

"Let's see...Jenny pursed her lips as she looked at what they had.

"I'm not so creative, but I'll try." Jenny said as she looked up at Jethro.

"I'll help." Jethro volunteered quickly, he loved to cook.

"Really?" Jenny asked in shock, astonished that a man might actually cook.

"Told ya so." Jethro said as he finished the last bite of potatoes on his plate.

"You certainly did. I must say you are impressive, you can cook, you're a Marine, and you're willing to share this old place with me." Jenny smiled at Jethro as she said it.

"Thanks." Jethro smiled at the encouragement as he stood up and cleared Jenny's dish.

"I can get those." Jenny said hopping up from the table.

"I got it...relax." Jethro said as he headed towards the kitchen sink.

"But you cooked." Jenny pouted as she stood at the sink next to Jethro.

"You helped." Jethro reminded her.

"I peeled two potatoes and cut dried beef." Jenny said in a monotone voice as she looked up at Jethro in exasperation.

"You just go do something...let me get these, please." Jenny begged.

"What can I do?" Jethro asked.

"Listen to the radio." Jenny said simply.

"But it will be in French." Jethro whined.

"Then listen along...you might learn something...now shoo!" Jenny shooed Jethro out of the tiny kitchen and he smiled at her.

She heard the radio click on, and she began washing the dishes as best she could with what little soap and warm water they had.

Jethro was attempting to listen to what he thought might be the story of "Hansel and Gretel." It had been his daughter Kelly's favorite story and even if it wasn't the right fairy tale listening to the French was nice...hearing another voice was comforting after being in the attic for so long.

"JETHRO!" An ear-piercing shriek ripped through the tiny home and Jethro bolted from the sitting area to the kitchen.

Jenny was as white as a sheet, standing next to the sink, her left hand raised high above her head, wrapped in a dishcloth.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked as he rushed to Jenny's side.

"The knife...I was washing it and it slipped...and I think I got my palm pretty deep." Jenny said as she nodded towards the sink.

Underneath a thin layer of bubbles Jethro could see the macabre shade of pink.

"That quickly...that much blood?" Jethro looked up at Jenny wide-eyed.

Jenny only nodded.

"Sit." Jethro ordered as he pulled a kitchen chair out.

"Now let me see..I won't hurt you..I promise." Jethro whispered as Jenny looked at him again, the fear dissapating from her eyes and trust unspoken, but understanding filled her expression.

"Yes, it is deep...you need a doctor." Jethro said as he pulled the dishcloth back to reveal a gash about an inch long on Jenny's left palm.

"No doctors we're undercover." Jenny panted.

"We have to do something...this will never stop on it's own." Jethro mused.

"But..but...we'll get found out." Jenny stammered.

"I have to do something..." Jethro was thinking of what exactly, knowing the answer would come at any moment.

"Bind it up really tight." Jenny said quickly.

"That will damage the circulation." Jethro had seen it happen to men in battle. Tight bandages had to be removed quickly by a skilled professional, if not they risked amputation and Jethro would die before seeing Jenny go through that.

"I'll be back..." Jenny said confidently as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jethro asked as he followed Jenny upstairs.

"It's our only hope." Jenny mused as she rummaged through the small cupboard above the vanity.

"What?" Jethro asked.

He was worried Jenny would faint, but so far she seemed to be holding her own.

"Help me." Jenny said as pivoted on her heel and dropped a needle, some thick black thread and ointment into Jethro's hand.

"No way...I can't there's got to be a doctor in this village somewhere." Jethro said warily.

"Do it damnit...but first, go back to the attic, in the side of my bag there's a brown bottle, get it and bring it down." Jenny said as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"I'll be right back, you stay here." Jethro instructed. He ran upstairs, the small flashlight guiding his way and rummaged through Jenny's bag. He grabbed the brown bottle and headed back downstairs.

Jethro was astonished to see the vanity full of items as if it were a tray in the operating room. The needle, thread, ointment, bandages, and clean towels were all ready.

"What is this stuff? Peroxide?" Jethro asked as he opened the bottle he was holding and went to pour it over Jenny's hand.

Jenny pulled her hand away and used her other to grab the bottle. She took a long swig and handed it back to Jethro.

"Bourbon comes in handy every now and then." Jenny smirked as she said it and handed the bottle back to Jethro. He set the bottle down, deciding he'd save his swig for after the impromptu surgery.

"Okay...step by step, do everything I tell you." Jenny said as Jethro knelt next to her.

"How can you be so sure?" Jethro asked with genuine concern.

"I told you..they wanted me to be a nurse but I said no...got through three months of school before I quit...trust me if I thought I could I'd be stitching my own hand." Jenny explained with a small smile.

Jethro was amazed that Jenny didn't cringe when he poured ointment on her hand, cleaned the wound and then began stitching under her watchful eye.

"Now cut the thread." Jenny instructed as her wound finally closed.

Jethro reached for his pocketknife and deftly severed the thread. Using some of the gauze he wrapped up Jenny's hand to prevent any dust or debris from getting in.

"Thanks." Jenny said in a meek voice as Jethro knelt next to her.

"Anytime." Jethro replied as he looked up into Jenny's dazzling green eyes.

It was then that he knew the time was right, he couldn't wait any longer she needed to be comforted, to be cared for, and although she wasn't she just looked so helpless.

Jethro leaned in and kissed Jenny on the lips, softly at first, but as she responed to him willingly he became more fervent. One hand wrapped around her waist and gently guided them to a standing position their kiss deepened, and they were both panting for air.

"Jethro..." Jenny whispered.

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied fearing Jenny would be mad at him.

"Let's go to bed." Jenny whispered it so delicately that Jethro had trouble hearing her, but as she pulled him into another long kiss he knew exactly what Jennifer Shepard wanted.

They took the stairs to the attic two at at time, both falling onto the bed in a tumble of limbs and lust.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jethro asked some time later, heavy breathing punctuating what little they said. He didn't want her to regret anything.

"Oh yes." Jenny replied.

"And you?" Jenny countered.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life." Jethro whispered as he ran a hand through Jenny's hair.


	3. No Regrets

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it...wouldn't work ever again if I did :)

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the nice reviews! They keep me inspired to write...in this chapter we meet another team member! Please enjoy!

It wasn't at all what he had expected. That was Jethro's first thought as he snuggled even closer to Jenny. It was better than anything he could have imagined, and he hoped Jenny felt the same way. As he breathed deeply and fell back to sleep Jethro could only hope Jenny wouldn't wake up to a pang of regret.

"Mmmph..." Jenny's muffled grunt resonated through Jethro's ears.

"It can't be that time already." Jenny mumbled.

"Almost sunrise." Jethro grumbled back.

"I hate this part of the day." Jenny muttered.

"Yeah, getting up this early stinks...we're working with about twelve hours of daylight right now...makes for a long day." Jethro added.

"No the worst part is knowing that we can't be lazy and cuddle all night and all day." Jenny smiled as she let out a yawn and her emerald green eyes met Jethro's blue eyes.

"How's your hand?" Jethro asked as he ran a gentle hand up Jenny's shoulder and cupped her face.

"Fine I guess." Jenny said plainly.

He should have know she wouldn't be one to express pain, let alone show any sign of weakness. She hadn't made it to Lieutenant Commander by being weak, that much Jethro knew for sure.

"Let me see it." Jethro demanded as Jenny rolled over on her back.

"That won't be necessary." Jenny said haughtily as she looked up at Jethro.

"Just let me see it...I don't want it to get infected." Jethro replied.

"The best way to avoid infection is to keep it covered. I don't have a lot of bandage dressings with me...I'll change it later tonight." Jenny whispered as she leaned in and kissed Jethro.

"Don't you think it would be best to look at it now...just to be sure?" Jethro pressed.

"I'll make a compromise." Jenny cooed as she kissed Jethro again.

"I'm not the compromising type." Jethro huffed.

"That much is clear, but if you're patient and you wait until tonight...I'll wash your back for you..." Jenny trailed off as she whispered the last part in Jethro's ear.

She gauged his reaction...his eyes grew wide at the realization that she had so brazenly offered to take a bath with him.

"It will save on water." Jethro said patriotically as he grinned and finally dragged himself out of the bed.

"Don't go." Jenny pouted as she lay back on the old bed, on top of the only sheet covering the ratty mattress.

Jethro stood at the small window, wishing he could oblige. She was beautiful, and he wanted to spend all day in bed with her if he could, but they did have very important work to do.

"I'll be back." Jenny said casually as she hopped out of bed and joined Gibbs by the window. She kissed him on the shoulder and headed down the attic stairs.

"Yell if you need me." Jethro said as Jenny disappeared.

"How did you manage?" Jethro asked wide-eyed a half-hour later as Jenny reappeared with two poached eggs and some toast.

"It's just a cut Jethro." Jenny said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"A cut with haphazard stitches." Jethro added with a mouthful of toast.

"Your stitches are good...not Ducky good but they'll do in a pinch." Jenny winked as she said it.

"You really didn't have to make breakfast...I would have helped." Jethro added.

"It's fine." Jenny said tersely.

"Anything?" Jenny asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not a soul." Jethro declared as he looked back out over the marina.

"This is almost pathetic." Jenny whimpered around noon.

"No, it is pathetic, but at least we have each other's company." Jethro smiled as he said it, and Jenny smiled back, reaching for his hand with her good one, enjoying the simple embrace.

The boring afternoon passed slowly. The couple sat in relative silence content to hold hands, and sit still hoping for a breeze as the hottest part of the day passed by.

"Jen! Check it out!" Jethro exclaimed as he began snapping wildly.

It was almost sundown, and Jethro hoped the pictures he was taking would turn out in such dim light. He wasn't sure but as he watched the activity on the boat Jethro had a gut feeling that something important was happening.

Jenny gripped Jethro's forearm tightly, her nails digging into his arm.

"That's him...Renee Benoit..." Jenny whispered the man's name softly, as if she were both awed and disgusted by him.

"Which one?" Jethro asked, angling for a better view.

"The well-dressed one. The other two must be runners, but that's Renee, he never goes anywhere without looking perfect." Jenny explained.

"Is he half-woman?" Jethro joked, remembering how long Shannon took to get ready.

"Nope, just a well-heeled Frenchman." Jenny said.

"It is kinda odd that he's wearing a suit and tie on a fishing trawler." Jethro muttered just as the camera clicked to let him know he was at the end of a roll of film.

"More?" Jethro asked as he looked at Jenny, ready to reload the camera.

"It's too dark, we'll be lucky if the ones you got turn out, but we do have visual confirmation with our own eyes. That's going to have to be good enough for Fornell." Jenny heaved a sigh as she stood up to stretch.

"Dinner...then bath time." Jenny grinned wickedly as she said it.

"If I can wait that long." Jethro said as he stood up, and wrapped an arm around Jenny pulling her in for a hug.

"You have no choice." Jenny reminded him that she was in control.

"Not exactly hearty, but it will do." Jenny said as she cleared the dishes after they were done eating.

"Turnips aren't my favorite either." Jethro replied.

"I'll wash the dishes tonight." Jethro added with a smile as he kissed Jenny's cheek.

"Thanks...I'm going to put the radio on." Jenny said with a smile as she headed to the small living room and turned the radio on, soon Mozart was filling the tiny downstairs with a joyful sound.

"Shall we dance?" Jethro asked once the dishes were done.

"Gladly." Jenny smiled as she stood up and began twirling around and waltzing as best they could in the tiny space.

A knock at the door startled them both.

"Let me get it." Jethro whispered.

"Good idea." Jenny whispered back, standing very still.

Jethro was very aware of the weapon holstered at his hip as he walked towards the door. He opened it slowly, relieved to see a man in his late twenties standing there. He was tall, with sandy brown hair, and slightly chubby.

"Bonjour." The man greeted in a monotone voice.

"Bonjour." Jethro replied. He knew absolutely no French, and now he was hoping Jenny would come to the door and rescue him.

Much to Jethro's relief Jenny stepped forward and began speaking in fluent French.

The man entered the home, and Jethro tensed considerably.

"Lock the door Jethro." Jenny ordered in English.

Jethro looked at her and she glared right back at him. Heaving a sigh, Jethro reluctantly locked the front door.

"Tim! It's so good to see you!" Jenny exclaimed as she hugged the younger man.

"It's good to see you too...what happened here?" Tim asked as he looked at Jenny's hand.

"I had a bit of an accident...silly me...it's nothing really." Jenny tried to downplay the incident.

Jethro was shocked to hear that the young man spoke perfect English.

"Jethro, this is Timothy McGee, he works for the government too...he's here to help us...I assume." Jenny looked up at Tim hopefully. The men shook hands and smiled at one another, both confident in their mission.

"That I am." Tim said as he pulled a large envelope out from underneath the shirt he had on.

"Where to now?" Jenny asked as she took the envelope and opened it.

"Oh dear God...not again." Jenny grumbled as she rummaged through the documents in the envelope.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Jethro was worried something had gone wrong.

"We're going to Russia...damnit." Jenny gritted her teeth as she said it.

"It's been confirmed...it's a huge hub for Benoit." McGee explained.

"Speaking of...this is for you." Jenny said as she reached into the pocket of her dress and handed Tim McGee a roll of film.

"Visual confirmation today, right at sundown." Jenny clarified.

"Great. The higher-ups are going to love the photos." McGee smiled as he said it.

"McGee...my passport photo...I have black hair..." Jenny trailed off as she flipped through her new identity.

"Oh yeah...Commander Coleman said to give this to you." McGee rummaged through his pocket and produced a bottle.

"No...oh no." Jenny said as she read the label.

"Faith almost cried when I told her who it was for." McGee said sympathetically.

"We'll be in touch...be prepared to move soon...at a moments notice. I wish I could stay but I might arouse suspicion." McGee smiled awkwardly as he said it.

"Go about your rounds." Jenny said as she shooed him out of the house.

Jethro could hear McGee and Jenny speaking loudly in French on the front porch. A few minutes later Jenny returned to the living room.

"What was that all about?" Jethro asked, wishing he understood the language.

"A big show for any neighbors or curious onlookers. He yelled at me for having lights on too long, and not having the black-out curtains reach the window sills." Jenny explained.

"Clever, our handler is posing as an air-raid drill captain." Jethro smirked as he said it.

"Poor kid though...he dies in every town we've ever been to." Jenny smirked as she said it.

Tim McGee had been her handler for over a year and a half now, following just a few steps behind, and coming up with new identities for her. He was intelligent, able to pick up a new language very quickly, and a terrific writer. It always amazed Jenny at the names and places he came up with to make her sound so real.

"I hate Russia. I don't speak the language, it's cold even in the summertime. People are rude, the streets are gross, and now this!" Jenny wailed as she held up the offensive bottle Tim McGee had given her.

Jethro took the bottle slowly, and read the label. He understood now what all the heartbreak was about. Jenny had to dye her beautiful red hair jet black.

"It'll be fine...you'll look pretty with black hair." Jethro said reassuringly.

"How are we going to get by? I don't speak the language!" Jenny blurted out in frustration.

"We'll be just fine." Jethro repeated, although this time, in perfect Russian.

"You...you...speak Russian?" Jenny asked incredulously.

"I do." Jethro replied.

"How did you manage to learn such a complicated language?" Jenny asked.

"My mother...she was the first person in her family born in America." Jethro explained.

"Wow...that's awesome." Jenny as awestruck. Russian was so complicated and at times guttural whereas French was flowing, and simple enough to remember/

"He is good at identities and falsifying papers." Jethro said as he looked over his own documentation.

"Very detail oriented." Jenny added.

"Let's go to bed." Jethro let out a harsh yawn. He had been studying his new identity for a few hours and was getting exhausted.

"Bath time first." Jenny said with a wink as she ran up the stairs two at a time with Jethro right behind her.


	4. Marina Ivanov

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the awesome reviews, and if a man is willing to dye your hair, it's probably true love...we meet somebody else in this chapter and it was so fun to write!

"Fine..." Jenny sighed heavily as Jethro got out of the tub.

"Might as well get it done and over with." Jethro mused, although he hated what was about to transpire just as much as Jenny did.

"Wait, have you done this before?" Jenny asked as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"No, of course not, but I bet I can get it evenly...it's got to be hard to get the back." Jethro said.

"Actually, the roots are the worst." Jenny said through gritted teeth.

"Plus...I don't want you getting any chemicals in your hand." Jethro added as Jenny sat on the edge of the tub and let the water drain.

"That's sweet of you." Jenny leaned in and kissed Jethro on the lips as he ran the water in the sink.

"Comb?" Jethro asked.

"Vanity." Jenny pointed and Jethro retrieved the comb.

"Now just be careful...the dye stains everything." Jenny stressed the word everything as she said it and she noticed Jethro's sly smile.

"We ruined three towels the first time I dyed Faith's hair." Jenny explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Why not go to the salon?" Jethro asked.

"We were on our way to Frankfurt." Jenny said bluntly as Jethro patiently combed her hair.

"So Faith is your commander?" Jethro asked.

"More like a buddy...she's from the same stock as me...you know, military family, refused to be a nurse...joined the service to help the war effort. She does outrank me, but she's my best friend." Jenny explained.

"It's nice to have a friend." Jethro smiled as he said it, thinking of the Sheriff from back home who had become his best friend very quickly. Mike Franks was too old to enlist in the service to help the war effort, but he was back in the states, organizing scrap drives, dance-a-thons, and conducting air raid drills.

"Oh...that's strong..." Jethro mused as he opened the bottle of hair dye. The heavy scent of ammonia permeated the small bathroom. Instinctively Jethro propped open the bathroom door, providing some relief.

"Okay, now saturate the roots...and the scalp, then work your way down." Jenny directed as she sat patiently on the edge of the tub while Jethro's hands gently ran their way through her long red hair.

"Now what?" Jethro asked as he used the last of the dye on Jenny's hair.

"Let it sit for a half-hour then rinse." Jenny explained.

"That long?" Jethro asked bewildered.

"That long." Jenny rolled her eyes. The wait was always a nuisance...she couldn't leave the bathroom for fear the dye would drip.

"Let's re-wrap that hand." Jethro smiled as Jenny stood up from the edge of the tub and patiently allowed Jethro to clean and re-wrap her wounded hand.

"Thanks." Jenny said quietly as Jethro's gaze met hers.

"Anytime." Jethro replied as he kissed Jenny's bare shoulder.

"I don't get it." Jethro lamented as they waited a few more minutes until the dye could be washed.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Benoit...he's French, the French are our allies, yet he's selling weapons to the enemy...if he's going to work the illegal arms trade shouldn't he sell to the Allied Forces?" Jethro asked.

"In a perfect world I suppose, but the Allies already have the weaponry they need, and they're not willing to pay Benoit's prices. He's an opportunist...charging high prices and selling weapons to those who want them the most." Jenny looked disgusted as she said it, and in fact Renne Benoit did disgust her. She had wondered the same thing.

"In a perfect world nobody would sell arms illegally, forge ration stamps, or go to war." Jethro said with heavy sigh as he glanced at his watch.

"It's time." Jethro said as Jenny leaned over the edge of the tub.

Jethro washed her hair thoroughly. He was astonished to see the bright coppery red he loved so much replaced by a shocking jet-black.

"Well...it's not the worst I've seen...but it's not the best." Jenny growled as she looked in the mirror.

"You still look beautiful to me." Jethro informed her, as he wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist in a tight hug.

"Bed." Jenny whispered softly.

Jethro couldn't disagree, he was exhausted, but knew there would be little if any sleeping once they got back to the attic, and he didn't mind one bit. This was the best exhaustion possible. Tomorrow would be an even longer day, heading to Russia and becoming acquainted with their new identities.

"Good morning." Jenny whispered in Jethro's ear with a delighted giggle. She loved waking up next to him, she hadn't felt like this in so long and she knew their hasty relationship was more meaningful than some other long-term relationships she had had in the past.

"Morning." Jethro whispered as he rolled over and brushed a lock of Jenny's now black hair out of her face.

Jenny felt a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Big day today." Jethro mused as he stood up and stretched.

"It is...let's get some breakfast." Jenny swung one long leg out of the bed and then another.

Just as she was pouring two glasses of milk to accompany their toast and applesauce Jenny was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jethro stood up from the table and instinctively put his hand on his hip.

"I'll answer it." Jenny said cheerily. Jethro didn't speak French, and depending on who it was Jenny didn't want to alarm anybody.

"Tim!" Jenny greeted happily as Tim McGee stood on the front porch in his uniform.

Jenny refrained from hugging McGee until he was inside the small home.

"This is for you two." McGee said with a grin as he set down a paper bag.

"And this..." McGee trailed off as he procured a yellow piece of paper from his pocket.

Jenny snatched the paper from McGee and glanced at it.

"Let's make a scene." Jenny said tersely as she followed McGee out to the porch.

There was only one reason why a drill raid officer would be visiting during the day, and that was to issue a fine.

"There is a war...and rationing where do you expect me to get new curtains?" Jenny yelled in French as McGee stood on the porch.

"Do what you must." McGee replied in flawless French.

"Fine." Jenny said as she narrowed her eyes and slammed the door as she made her way back into the house.

"What happened?" Jethro asked.

"He fined us for short curtains." Jenny explained with a small smile.

"Nice...now the neighbors have something to gossip about." Jethro teased, knowing that it had all been meant to distract from the true purpose of the meeting.

"Check this out!" Jenny exclaimed as she rummaged through the bag McGee had left.

"How did he manage?" Jethro asked wide-eyed as he stared at two chocolate bars.

"Somebody probably owed him a favor." Jenny replied knowingly.

"Let's save them for the train ride!" Jethro said happily knowing the trek to Russia would be a long one.

"Good idea." Jenny bit her lower lip as she agreed, trying to avoid the temptation of eating the chocolate right then.

"Even better than chocolate..." Jethro trailed off as he rummaged through the bag.

"Bourbon?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Nope." Jethro said proudly as he held up two rolls of bandages a tube of ointment and a small vial of pills.

"Must be for your hand." Jethro added.

"I hope so...I don't need those pills though." Jenny said quickly, not wanting to seem weak.

"Well, that's fine...let's save them in case on of us should get hurt." Jethro quipped.

"Goodbye tiny house..." Jenny said sadly as Jethro shut the door. They were leaving in time to catch the noon train. They'd be in Russia by sundown, hopefully with no problems.

"It's filthy." Jethro whispered as they got on the train with the two small bags they had.

"Told you so." Jenny replied as she pouted her lower lip.

"Travel papers?" A uniformed guard barked as he made his way through the car.

Jenny and Jethro rummaged for their Russian documents.

"Very good." The guard replied after quickly glancing at the photos.

"Jen...sit over here." Jethro whispered. He wanted Jenny cuddling next to him, not sitting across the way.

"Thought you'd never ask." Jenny happily obliged Jethro's request, and much to his contentment she leaned her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep quickly until the train screeched to a stop.

The guard shouted something in Russian and then French, and Jenny looked at Jethro. They were only facing a slight delay.

Gestapo slowly made their way through each car. A formidable presence in their khaki uniforms with orange armbands.

"Papers." Barked one guard.

Jethro held out both passports and looked at the Gestapo. He would have shot both men if he could have gotten away with such an act. They were despicable to say the very least.

The one man looked at Jenny curiously. She knew they were speaking Russian, and so she had no choice but to remain silent.

The older of the two guards looked at Jethro and spoke in a kinder tone, one Jenny hadn't expected a German soldier to possess.

Jethro replied in Russian, and glanced at Jenny. He reached for her good hand and held it gently in his.

The guards both said something in unison, Jethro gave a quick reply, and all three men howled in laughter. The one slapped Jethro on the back and they headed towards the rear of the train.

"What did they say?" Jenny whispered as the Gestapo exited their car.

"They wanted to know why you were so quiet...he saw fire in your eyes...thought you would be a tough woman to control." Jethro whispered back.

"And?" Jenny asked with a small grin.

"I told them you were mute, unable to speak after a childhood illness. I told them we have the perfect marriage...when I speak you're forced to listen." Jethro smirked as he said it.

Jenny rewarded his quick thinking and odd sense of humor with a punch to the arm.

"When you lie always be specific." Jethro whispered as Jenny rested her head back on his shoulder.

"It would explain me being able to hear but not speak." Jenny replied.

"Dinner?" Jethro asked about an hour later as he pulled the chocolate from his bag.

Jenny nodded as she watched the sun set over the country side that sped by.

As much as she wanted to tear the wrapper off and gorge herself on the sweet candy, Jenny refrained savoring each bite.

"Here we go." Jenny stifled a yawn to hide her exhaustion as the train jerked to a stop.

The line to get through customs was surprisingly short, and Jenny and Jethro were relieved that they didn't have to answer any questions.

"It's going to be a long walk." Jenny mused as she and Jethro headed out of the train station. It was warm enough Jenny decided happily.

"Temperature is good." Jethro said in a low voice, not wanting anyone around them to know they spoke English.

Jenny retrieved the address McGee had given them and they walked silently to the boarding house.

Jethro knocked on the front door twice.

"Coming!" A female voice yelled in Russian.

The door swung open, and a petite woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a pretty smile stared back at Jenny and Jethro. She was wearing a plain dress, and an apron. Her hair was neatly combed into a bun, and although Jenny knew the woman was younger than her, she looked older than she really was.

"May I help you?" The woman asked in stern Russian.

"My wife and I...have traveled this far...we are still far from home and we need a place to stay for the night." Jethro explained in his perfect Russian.

"Good thing you've arrived on my doorstep." The woman replied harshly as she glanced at her watch.

"Well come in already!" The woman exclaimed as Jenny and Jethro made their way into the home.

"Business has been slow this week I need the money up front." The woman added in Russian as she held out her hand.

Jethro placed a large sum of money in her hand, and she smiled appreciatively.

The woman locked the door and closed all the drapes in the front hall.

"Kate Todd...nice to meet you...I've been expecting you since yesterday...I've been excited to spend time with fellow Americans." Kate beamed as she said it, and held out her hand to and Jenny.

After the handshake Kate led them upstairs.

"How was the train ride?" Kate asked.

"We slept." Jethro said bluntly.

"I can't sleep on trains...I'm jealous." Kate smirked as she said it.

"Three rooms...I have one other boarder right now, but she's rarely here. You all share the bathroom at the end of the hall. My room is on the first floor. Breakfast at seven, lunch at noon, dinner at six. I suggest a good Christian couple like yourselves read the Bible every night." Kate pointed to the Bible on the small dresser in the room she was showing Jenny and Jethro.

"To keep up the context of marriage, you two will have to share a room. I apologize." Kate smiled as she said it. Decency and modesty were her forte and she felt so guilty that an unmarried man and woman were forced to share a small room.

Jenny stared at her shoes and avoided Jethro's gaze to avoid laughing.

"Do you two need to eat?" Kate asked realizing they had been on the train through dinner time.

"Something would be nice, but it's after midnight...don't go to the trouble." Jenny said politely.

"It's no trouble." Kate replied quickly.

Kate seemed content on the idea of caring for Jenny and Jethro, much like a mother hen. They followed her into the kitchen.

"How did you manage to get those?" Jethro asked as Kate pulled two ready made meals off the shelf in a pantry.

"Major Kerry dropped them off. He realized that even freeze-dried food is better than what I can get at the market right now." Kate said as she heated the meals up in their aluminum trays.

"How is Major Kerry?" Jethro asked.

"Good...strong as an ox, considering what happened." Kate blessed herself instinctively at the mention of her boyfriend's mishap.

"What happened?" Jenny inquired.

"He parachuted into enemy territory six months ago, he was tortured and poisoned. When his unit finally found him he was near death, but now you'd never know." Kate said it proudly as she handed her two guests their dinners.

"Not bad. Thanks Kate." Jenny said as she finished her pot roast.

"You're welcome. Now go to bed, and read the Bible like good Christians." Kate said as she glanced at the clock.

"Yes ma'am." Jethro gave Kate a mock salute and headed upstairs.

"Kate it was nice to meet you." Jenny said.

"Nice to meet you Jenny...but remember if anyone asks I'm Marina Ivanov." Kate replied.

"Yep...we're Olga and Sergei Popov." Jenny replied with a smile as she and Jethro headed upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Jethro asked as he came back into the bedroom. Jenny was lying in bed, holding the Bible in her hand.

"She was pretty adamant that we read this." Jenny said knowingly.

"Kate's always adamant about the Bible." Jethro quipped.

"You know Kate?" Jenny thought quickly, realizing they hadn't shook hands in the front hall.

"Yeah, Major Kerry and I go way back, that's how I know Kate." Jethro explained.

"She's religious?" Jenny pressed.

"Devout Catholic." Jethro replied quickly as he slid into bed next to Jenny.

"What can it hurt?" Jenny asked as she opened up the Bible.

They both gasped as a bookmark fluttered out.

"You were right...your instinct...it's dead on." Jethro smiled as he stared down at Kate's neat underlining of certain letters and words.

They read three chapters before looking up at one another, both with fear in their eyes. The mission had gone from dangerous to possibly deadly in a matter of seconds. The message in the Bible was clear. Infiltrate Benoit's group of distributors. It would be no easy task, possibly taking months to complete, but if they caught up to Renee it was worth the risk.

"Got it?" Jenny asked as she stood up, making sure Jethro had names and locations committed to memory.

Jenny took the Bible and slid it gently into a drawer in the dresser, piling it under her clothes. Although the risk of discovery was minimal Jenny knew they couldn't be careful.

"Goodnight." Jethro whispered as he snuggled under the covers and kissed Jenny.

"Night." Jenny whispered as she tried to ignore the fear she felt rising within her.


	5. To each, their own!

**Author's Note:** Still don't own it, wish I did ! We meet somebody new...well kind of!

"I like that..." Jethro mumbled into his pillow as he closed his eyes and allowed Jenny to continue slowly rubbing his back.

"We don't have to be anywhere until sundown...we could do this all day..." Jethro trailed off as he spoke into his pillow.

"With Little Miss Purity downstairs?" I highly doubt that." Jenny scoffed as she said it.

"Just because you refused to listen to the nuns doesn't mean everybody is so sinful." Jethro teased.

"How did you know I went to Catholic school?" Jenny asked with a slight pout.

"I just know these things...I can sense things about people...it's a gut feeling." Jethro explained in a slow voice.

"Feel this?" Jenny asked as she shifted her weight so she was lying next to Jethro, and her hands moved dangerously low to continue the massage.

"Yeah..." Jethro was practically breathless in his reply.

"That was..." Jenny trailed off as she panted to catch her breath.

"Amazing." Jethro completed.

"More like annoying...I hate being so quiet." Jenny complained.

"At least..." Jethro didn't finish his sentence they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Breakfast in fifteen minutes." Kate announced.

Jethro replied and Jenny shook her head in disbelief, she'd rather skip breakfast and lunch if it meant staying in bed with Jethro.

"Get dressed, brush your hair." Jethro whispered quietly as he made his way to the edge of bed and hugged Jenny as she knelt on the mattress. Jethro patiently helped Jenny button her blouse, and brush her black hair before heading downstairs.

"How'd you sleep?" Kate asked Jenny and Jethro entered the kitchen.

"Good." Jenny replied, biting her tongue. There had been very little sleeping.

"So today...what are you up to?" Kate asked as she served up oatmeal and coffee.

"Walking the city...getting the lay of the land." Jethro explained. He figured he'd have to take on the bulk of the work while in Moscow, being that he spoke Russian.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kate asked pointedly in Russian.

"She's mute, a childhood illness." Jethro replied in English.

"Clever." Kate smiled as she said it, it was amazing that people thought up convincing lies so quickly while undercover.

"Hard language to pick up." Kate said knowingly.

"How did you manage?" Jenny asked derisively, disliking the insinuation that she couldn't pick up a language.

"My father is Russian, my mother is Italian...I learned English in school." Kate explained.

"Wow...trilingual...how...cultured." Jenny managed to say politely.

"Actually I also speak Latin and Greek." Kate said with a smirk as she stood up to clear the breakfast dishes.

"Oh wow..how'd you manage all that?" Jenny asked, sensing a certain snobbiness about Kate that she didn't care for.

"Well the nuns forced us to learn Latin and Greek..." Kate trailed off as she began running water to do the dishes.

"Allow me to help." Jenny was trying to be polite as she stood next to Kate at the sink.

"But your hand...it's bandaged..." Kate said in a kinder voice.

"I can dry." Jenny was getting restless already and it was only their first day in Moscow. She was so used to being busy, laying low during the day was going to prove difficult for her.

"Getting antsy?" Kate smiled knowingly.

"I am." Jenny said wistfully.

"Happens to the best of us...it was really bad a year and a half ago." Kate said as she stared back at the sink of soapy water.

"What happened a year and a half ago?" Jenny asked, worried that Kate had been hurt.

"Jenny! Let's get a move on it!" Jethro's voice yelled into the kitchen.

Kate dropped the bowl she was holding, shocked by Jethro's loud voice.

"Darn!" Kate exclaimed as pieces of the dish scattered across the hard tile floor.

"Don't move!" Jethro yelled. Kate and Jenny were both barefoot, and he didn't want either of them with glass in their feet.

Jenny and Kate stood still as Jethro swept up the floor, and then proceeded to get on his hands and knees and inspect the floor before declaring it safe for Kate and Jenny to move.

"Jenny, I have a coat in the front hall closet if you need one." Kate offered as Jenny and Jethro headed out to walk around Moscow.

"Thanks." Jenny said as Kate handed her a beautiful black coat.

"It's light, but for this time of year it should do just fine." Kate said as Jenny and Jethro headed out.

"Beautiful?" Jethro asked in Russian as they walked past the older buildings in Moscow.

Jenny nodded her head yes after feeling Jethro gently squeeze her hand twice.

"Market?" Jethro said as he eyed a small farmers market in a local park.

Jenny waited a second and searched Jethro's eyes, she had already felt him squeeze her hand twice, but was nice just to make eye contact with him...then she nodded yes.

" My daughter, Sasha will be happy." Jethro said in Russian as he handed the farmer some coins.

"It's been so long since we've had fresh carrots." Jethro explained. He squeezed Jenny's good hand twice, and she nodded in agreement.

"What's her problem?" The old farmer asked in thick Russian.

Jenny stood by with a smile plastered on her face as Jethro spoke to the old man. They both laughed and then Jethro picked up the carrots.

"What did you two talk about?" Jenny asked as she and Jethro made their way back into the safe house.

"It's the greatest joke ever...having a mute wife who is forced to listen to me! These old Russian men love it!" Jethro howled with laughter as he said it.

"I have some news." Kate said darkly as she stood in the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Jenny asked.

"Your assignment...you'll either hate me or love me." Kate said as she looked at Jenny with sympathy, and then at Jethro.

"What is it?" Jethro asked.

"Boy's night on the town...the USO Post downtown...you and McGee are going, but Jenny stays here...with me tonight." Kate explained.

"Sorry girl...no fun in Moscow for the mute lady." Kate giggled as she said it.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh, she wasn't here to have fun, she was here to work, but Kate was so nice.

"Girl's night in makes up for boy's night out." Jenny said as she smiled at Kate.

"We will have fun!" Kate said with a mischievous giggle as she looked at Jethro.

Jenny caught them exchanging looks, Kate looked genuinely happy while Jethro looked somewhat guarded. It was as if he were uneasy about Kate being alone with Jenny. She shrugged it off, knowing he was just apprehensive about leaving two women alone in a house after dark.

"They're so good!" Jethro exclaimed as he took a bite of roasted carrots at dinner.

"I don't even want to know how expensive they were." Kate muttered.

"Not bad actually." Jethro replied. It was the sticker shock of a good kind, a price far more reasonable than he had expected.

"One perfectly pressed uniform." Kate said proudly as she handed Jethro a dress uniform.

"What?" Jethro asked aghast as he looked at the insignia and patches.

"You're moving up in the world." Kate teased.

"This is two whole ranks higher!" Jethro declared.

"Well I didn't have the heart to demote you...and officers like to have their fun too!" Kate glanced at Jenny as she said it, and both women laughed.

A few minutes later Jethro came downstairs in his new uniform, sporting a name tag that read "Smith."

"He's a captain?" Jethro laughed again as he stared at Tim McGee who was standing in the sitting room, wearing an Army uniform.

"And your cousin." McGee added, pointing to his name tag, which read "Smith."

"Let's get this party started!" Jethro let out whoop as he and McGee headed out the door.

"Be safe ladies!" Jethro yelled in Russian.

Kate immediately locked the door behind them and she looked at Jenny with a grin.

"While the boys are away we can have some fun!" Kate exclaimed as she drew the blackout curtains.

"Fun?" Jenny wondered aloud. She hadn't had fun in so long, well at least not with anybody besides Jethro, and that was a different kind of fun.

She missed the girl talk she and Faith always shared, but there would be time for that after the war.

"Yes!" Kate said as she procured a Rosary from her pocket.

"When nobody's around...I say the prayers...in English!" Kate whispered loudly as if it were a devious secret.

Jenny bit her lip. She didn't realize by fun Kate meant horribly boring.

Jenny knelt next to Kate.

Jenny had forgotten the prayers from long ago, during her schooldays but they returned to her memory fairly quickly as Kate recited them.

"Amen." Kate said as she blessed herself.

"Radio?" Kate asked as she turned on the small radio that sat on an end table.

Jenny nodded.

Jenny was pleasantly surprised that Kate tuned the radio to an English station.

"Sherlock Holmes! I love mysteries!" Jenny was delighted to hear something in English that was familiar.

"Me too! If I haven't read the book, I try to guess what will happen, and if I'm right I treat myself to something special from the pantry." Kate said with a grin.

Jenny liked Kate. She was a bit puritanical for sure, her idea of fun far off from Jenny's but that's what made her so likeable. Fun meant Rosaries in English, and a rationed treat from the pantry. For Jenny fun meant breaking a few Commandments and buying shoes when they weren't rationed.

"I think it's the maid." Kate said halfway through the program.

"Butler, definitely the butler." Jenny decided.

"We were both wrong!" The women groaned as the story ended.

"I can't believe it was his sister!" Kate said as she stood up from her chair and stretched.

"Follow me!" Kate motioned for Jenny to follow her to the kitchen.

"Don't tell the boys...they'll think they can eat it all in one sitting." Kate said she emerged from the pantry.

"No...it's too good to be true..." Jenny trailed off as Kate opened the tin.

"My secret stash, because sometimes I just need sugar." Kate said as she looked around, as if she were worried somebody might hear her.

"How did you manage?" Jenny asked.

"They were a gift from my sweetie...how he managed I'll never know." Kate said.

"So good...my absolute favorite." Jenny said as she took a Tootsie Roll and unwrapped it.

"If you ever need one, just take it. I hide it behind the flour." Kate explained.

"Thanks." Jenny said.

"Where did you manage to find Jethro a uniform so quickly?" Jenny asked the question that had been on her mind all night.

"Follow me." Kate said plainly as she led Jenny down into the pantry.

"What in the world?" Jenny asked.

"Be careful." Kate instructed as she lifted a trap door in the floor.

Jenny carefully walked down a few stairs.

"Here we are...my big, big secret." Kate said as she flipped on a light.

"Wow! It's like a costume shop!" Jenny was in awe as she looked around the huge basement to see uniforms from every branch of the military, nurse's uniforms, air raid uniforms, and many, many racks of USO Girl outfits.

"You're like an undercover den mother for our USO girls..." Jenny trailed off now that Kate had revealed the true mission of her boardinghouse.

"Certainly. I keep them in line, they give me vital information...who says all they do is smile and hand out sandwiches?" Kate grinned as she said it. Many valuable pieces of information had made their way through her safe house.

"Very crafty." Jenny said as she eyed an emerald colored dress.

"I make most of them...that's how I know they're my girls." Kate said. Her dresses set the spies apart from the other girls who received their dresses at the USO outposts before starting their work.

"How many have you lost?" Jenny asked sympathetically.

"Three, two were walking home in an attack, and couldn't find shelter. One had pneumonia." Kate shuddered at the thought of it. She had gotten along so well with Paula Cassidy. Paula had tried so hard to stay strong for the cause. She passed out one morning at breakfast, and Kate sent for a doctor, but it was too late. Paula's lungs were so full of fluid there was no saving her.

"I bet they were good friends." Jenny said kindly.

"They were." Kate forced the memories out of her mind before she began crying.

"I hope the boys are okay." Jenny said as she stifled a yawn.

"Something tells me they're doing just fine." Kate said as the women headed back upstairs.

***MEANWHILE AT THE USO POST***

"Cigarette?" A tall dark-haired woman asked Jethro.

"No thanks." Jethro declined politely.

"It's on me." The woman said as she set the pack of cigarettes down in front of Jethro.

"_I got the hint_." Jethro thought to himself. The USO girl must know something Jethro didn't. He shoved the fresh pack into his jacket pocket, and looked at Tim McGee who had just returned from the head.

"There's this one girl here...wow oh wow! Tall, dark haired...pale skin, bright red lips...sooo beautifuulll!" Tim McGee drew out his words as he said it.

"She just came by." Jethro said blandly.

He was trying to have fun, trying to enjoy the singer and the band, trying to enjoy his drink, but he just wanted to be with Jenny. He hadn't felt like this since Shannon. There was nobody he just wanted to be with, until now.

"Damn." McGee muttered.

"Smokes?" Jethro asked.

"Nope." Tim declined the offer.

"Hey boys...anything else?" A gravely voice whispered.

"We're good, just about to head out." Jethro said as the dark-haired girl returned.

"Don't go without saying good-bye to me." The girl pouted her bright red lips at Tim McGee.

"Bye Amber." McGee said as he stared at the floor. She was so pretty and he was so shy.

"Wouldn't kill you to talk to her." Jethro said as the men walked home.

"I did." McGee said as he pouted slightly.

"Bye doesn't count." Jethro said as they waited for Kate to open the door.

"Maybe someday." Tim said as they made their way into the house.

"Someday this will be all over kid, you'll go back to where you came from, and she'll go back to where she came from and you'll be wondering." Jethro said just as the air raid siren blasted.

"Basement!" Kate yelled as she shut all the lights off.

Jethro guided Jenny to the basement where they all sat in darkness for hours.

It was two am before they finally made it to bed.

"McGee just stay in room five, nobody's using it." Kate directed as they all headed upstairs.

"Thanks." A groggy Tim McGee replied.

In the quiet of their bedroom Jethro opened the cigarettes.

"It's a map!" Jenny said with a squeal of delight.

"His suppliers meet here." Jethro said as he read the map which was written in Russian.

"West side of the city...tomorrow night." Jethro looked at Jenny as he said it, hoping all would go well.


	6. Manhattan

**Author's Note:** I own nothing! In every story I do, I add one super short chapter, here it is, please enjoy...and if anybody can guess what Abby's true mission is, bonus points to you history lovers!

"Breakfast is served!" Kate said happily as McGee, Jenny and Jethro gathered around the table.

"Do I smell sausage?" McGee asked in awe.

"One link per person!" Kate said, trying to make the meat last.

"Oh boy." McGee said as he set the platter in the middle of the table.

"What?" Kate asked with concern.

"There's one link left...no way to split it evenly." McGee mused.

"It's mine." A groggy voice declared.

Four heads turned to see a tall dark haired woman standing next to the table.

"Amber?" McGee asked astonished.

"Actually it's Abby, Abby Sciuto. Pleased to meet you." Abby stuck her hand out and McGee shook it as he introduced himself.

Abby introduced herself to Jenny and Jethro.

"Glad you could join us." Kate said tersely. Abby hadn't returned to the safe house in four days, and Kate didn't even want to know where her friend had been.

"Duty calls." Abby said sharply.

"So enough shop talk...Abby, where are you from?" Jenny asked hoping to steer the conversation away from the stress they all felt while being undercover.

Kate glanced at Abby, who glanced at an empty plate before replying.

"Manhattan." Abby said in a small voice that sounded nothing like her usual confident tone.


	7. Family Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

_Well here it is! A brief update from vacation land...I was sitting on the beach relaxing when I thought of this chapter. We meet somebody else, the comic relief of Team Gibbs! _

"Well, I would tell you to enjoy your walk, but I know better than that." McGee said heavily as Jenny and Gibbs got ready to leave.

"Just do the best you can." Abby said as she patted Jenny on the shoulder.

"I always do." Jenny replied with a smile. There was something about Abby she liked. A sharp wit and an even sharper intellect.

"See ya later, Olga and Sergei." Kate grinned as she said it, she knew that they would do just fine, or else Fornell wouldn't have trusted them with the mission.

Jethro squeezed Jenny's good hand tightly as they walked through the streets of Moscow. The sun had just completely sunk below the horizon. They were headed off to the west end of the city.

"I hope we don't get caught, it's already after curfew." Jenny whispered nervously, after making sure nobody was around.

"Well if we do, just let me do the talking." Jethro teased as he and Jenny continued their walk.

"This is the part I hate the most about this job." Jenny gritted her teeth after she whispered in Jethro's ear.

They had been sitting at their destination for over two hours. Hoping, praying that some of Benoit's men would eventually show up to the abandoned warehouse.

"Let's take a walk." Jethro whispered. It was fairly dark, but a slice of light from the full moon made it's way through the rafters of the old building.

"We need to stay here, if they show up and we're making noise they'll know right away." Jenny immediately shot down the suggestion.

"Except you're forgetting one thing." Jethro countered.

"That is?" Jenny asked as she crossed her arms and stared at Jethro.

"I'm a Marine, we don't make noise." Jethro reminded her.

"Good point. Let's go." Jenny said, curious to see what was in the boxes.

Slowly, they made their way over to a stack of cargo containers.

"No dust." Jenny whispered, noting that the delivery must have been recent.

"What have we here?" Jethro mused as he lifted the lid gently.

Jenny peered inside, her eyes searching in the dim light.

"Oh my God." Jenny jumped back as if she had seen a live snake.

Jethro peered into the box, and he was equally horrified.

"That is the biggest gun I have ever seen." Jenny said in shock.

"They're meant for one thing...they're not American though...they might be from the middle East somewhere." Jethro speculated.

"He's selling weapons to kill our soldiers." Jenny said as she looked up at Jethro.

"He certainly is, and this one's a doozy. Automatic, high powered scope, long range. Kill often and kill quickly, that's the purpose of this weapon." Jethro said angrily.

A noise from outside the building startled Jenny and Jethro. Quietly, Jethro slid the lid back on the cargo box, and Jethro motioned for Jenny to hunch down beside him. They hid behind the crates, and Jethro strained to hear the conversation.

A door opened, and the bright light of a flashlight beam shone past Jenny, narrowly avoiding her pale skin, which would certainly have reflected the light, giving up their location.

Jenny looked at Jethro, trying to hide her panic. He was so calm, so sure.

Several voices grew louder, and some shouting ensued. Jethro was quickly committing the conversation to memory.

One shout rang out louder than the other, and the men quieted.

Jethro knelt next to Jenny holding her hand, absorbing what was being said. Various types of weapons, all being smuggled in and out, and then an exchange of money. An outrageous sum. Suddenly, the talking stopped and Jethro looked at Jenny wide-eyed.

The conversation resumed, but in sharper tones with more direct questions geared towards one man. Then, an order Jethro feared the most. An order to search the warehouse. They had no choice but to stay put. He and Jenny were both armed. They could put up a fight if they had to. There was a small chance that they'd walk around the crates, and not peer into the small alcove where Jenny and Gibbs were. Jethro knew however, that was highly unlikely.

Jenny's eyes grew wide as the voices drew near, she looked at Gibbs with fear in her eyes, and he pleaded with her silently, knowing she'd stay hidden along with him. Flashlight beams sliced through the dark illuminating the warehouse. Footsteps drew closer, and closer until Jenny and Jethro could both see the toes of boots standing beside a crate that was giving them most of their shelter.

A man peered into the small alcove, and Jethro instinctively reached for his weapon. The young man shone his flashlight beam directly on Jenny and Gibbs. All three made the briefest eye contact.

The younger man was tall, with sandy brown hair, and he was dressed in all black. He looked up quickly, then looked down at Jenny and Jethro, motioning for them to stay silent, coyly pressing one finger to his lips in a shushing motion. The man turned sharply, and walked away from the crates.

His voice boomed over the rest, and Jethro was grateful to hear the man explain that he had found nothing.

Jethro sighed with relief and removed his hand from his holster.

Jenny sensed his relief and she too relaxed slightly.

"He saved our hides." Jethro said as he and Jenny walked back to the safe house a few hours later.

They had waited in the chilly warehouse long after people had left, just to be safe.

"Why?" Jenny wondered aloud.

"Maybe we'll never know." Jethro said. War had always surprised him. It either brought out the best in people or the worst, but for some reason on this night somebody working for Benoit had chosen to save them.

"Thank God you're back." Kate said as she unlocked the door and Jenny and Jethro entered the front hall.

"Bed?" Jenny said after hanging up her coat.

"Of course." Jethro whispered.

"Kate? Aren't you going to get some rest?" Jenny asked.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Kate said wearily.

Jenny and Gibbs were halfway up the stairs when three quick knocks on the front door startled them. They stopped and turned as Kate opened the door, not even bothering to ask who it was.

Jethro was very aware that he was still armed.

"Oh my gosh..." Jenny said in a low voice as the man in black entered the home.

"Hey Kate." The man said as he hugged Kate Todd.

"Good to see you DiNozzo." Kate said as she hugged him back.

Jenny and Gibbs came back down the stairs, and Kate introduced them all.

"You saved our hides." Jethro said thankfully.

"Kate tipped me off. It's just nice to know I've got some back-up now." DiNozzo grinned as he said it and Jenny noticed his perfect smile.

"DiNozzo is deep undercover within the Benoit organization." Kate explained as she looked up at Tony proudly.

"How deep?" Jethro asked, his gut telling him something he couldn't fully explain.

"Well let's just say, Jeanne Benoit is a lot prettier than her daddy." Tony said with a sly smile.

Jenny gripped the bannister tightly, her knuckles going white. Jethro looked down to see her bandaged hand clenched tightly. Once again, he sensed something he couldn't explain, but refrained from asking.

"How exactly did you manage that?" Jenny asked in a voice that was both weak and terse at the same time.

"It's a DiNozzo family secret." Tony said with a cocky grin.

"Well it's late and the sun will be up soon." Jethro said as he turned and headed upstairs hoping everyone would follow his cue.

"He's a man of few words isn't he?" Tony asked as Jenny stood there on the steps, still stunned.

"I guess." Jenny said dryly as she pivoted on her heel and headed to bed.

Jenny fell asleep quickly, not wanting to think about Renee Benoit any longer than she had to. The only thing interrupting her sound sleep was Jethro's voice. His guttural cry roused her from her sound sleep.

"Shannon!" Jethro gasped for breath as he said it in his sleep, unaware of what he was saying.

Jenny didn't wake him up, instead she rolled over and lay awake wondering to herself, "_Who the hell is Shannon?"_


	8. Coming Clean

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait in between updates, but vacations sure are fun! I must say that it was tricky to write about an emotional, crying Gibbs but it fits here. The storyline about Jenny is a theory I've long held since Seasons 4 and 5 aired. It makes sense, at least in my mind...Please enjoy!

Jenny rolled over in bed, eager for more sleep. She felt Jethro's hand slowly reach over her and begin rubbing her shoulders gently. Jenny shrugged away from his touch. Uncertain of what she felt now. It wasn't disdain...it certainly wasn't anger. It was confusion, an emotion she hadn't felt in the short time she'd known Jethro. Everything they'd done had seemed so right. Until last night. Now she was wondering...who was Shannon? Why was Jethro screaming her name in the middle of the night? Jenny was smart enough to realize that a handsome man like Jethro probably had more than a few ex-girlfriends. Jenny had more than a few ex-boyfriends, but as far as she knew she'd never sleep talked about them.

"You okay Jen?" Jethro whispered in Jenny's ear.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and rolled back over, avoiding Jethro's touch.

"Did you sleep at all?" Jethro pressed.

"Sort of." Jenny said through gritted teeth.

"How can you sort of sleep?" Jethro rolled over yet again trying to cuddle with Jenny.

"Bad dreams?" Jethro asked as he kissed Jenny's neck.

"I wasn't the one talking in my sleep." Jenny replied groggily.

"Oh was I talking about how pretty you are?" Jethro mumbled as he ran a hand through Jenny's hair and kissed her shoulder.

"Certainly not." Jenny said bluntly.

"Who's Shannon?" Jenny asked quietly.

Jethro's lips stopped tracing their path down Jenny's shoulder. Jenny waited for a reply, instead Jethro got out of bed and dressed hurriedly. Jenny was shocked at how loudly the door slammed behind him.

She sighed heavily, but got out of bed and began getting dressed, knowing that whoever Shannon was, she had caused Jethro nothing but heartache. Jenny ran the possibilities through her mind. They could be divorced, that certainly would have caused a scandal. He had said something once about getting as far away from home as possible, it could have been because of a divorce.

Jenny made her way to the dining room where everyone had gathered for breakfast.

"Eat up!" Kate prodded as she looked at Jenny who had barely touched her food.

"I'm good, thanks though." Jenny said politely as she glared at Gibbs. He pretended to ignore her.

"I'll be done in a minute...then you can have the room to yourself." Jenny declared later that afternoon. The house was empty with the exception of Jenny, Kate and Gibbs. It had been the perfect time for Jenny to take a long bath, do her hair, and put make-up on that she had borrowed from Abby.

"I've seen you like this before." Jethro said with a grin as he stared at Jenny in her bathrobe.

"That is not the point." Jenny crossed her arms and glared at Jethro.

"What's this all about? I've gotten nothing but attitude all day." Jethro growled back.

"Well, just answer the damn question...who is Shannon?" Jenny said angrily.

Jethro froze for a moment, and his expression went blank.

"I'll tell you about Shannon someday." Jethro finally said with a heavy sigh.

"Someday?" Jenny repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you just as soon as you clue me in." Jethro countered.

"Clue you in on what?" Jenny demanded as she stood in the bedroom.

"What you have against Renee Benoit...besides the fact that he's an arms dealer. The personal connection Jen, I know one exists." Jethro stared at Jenny, knowing she'd never give in. She wouldn't share something like that, and he'd win because he wouldn't have to talk about Shannon.

"Fine." Jenny said in a low voice.

The color slowly drained from Jethro's face, and he couldn't believe Jenny had actually taken him up on the offer.

"But first...you are going to have to get me very, very drunk." Jenny added as she shimmied into her skirt.

"You've got a deal." Jethro reached out and extended his hand. He and Jenny shook hands and Jethro headed back downstairs.

Jenny headed downstairs, she and Jethro had to get out and do some sort of work, especially after last night.

He wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or dining room. Kate was nowhere to be found either, as Jenny began to worry she checked the kitchen a second time, and noticed a sliver of light from underneath the pantry door.

Slowly and quietly, Jenny opened the pantry door, the trapdoor in the floor was open and Jenny could hear Kate and Gibbs talking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kate asked.

"It's time, I need to do this...I really think I'm ready." Gibbs replied hesitantly.

"Well if you need me..." Kate trailed off, and Jenny noticed that it sounded like Kate had been crying.

Jenny headed back up the stairs in silence, wondering what exactly was going on. Their conversation probably had something to do with Shannon, but Jenny wasn't sure how, or why Kate would know.

Jenny sat in the living room listening to the radio as she waited for Jethro and Kate. A few minutes later they reappeared.

"Let's go for a walk." Jethro said as he smiled at Jenny.

"Ahhh...the farmer's market." Jenny whispered as they approached the park.

"You're mute." Jethro replied, and Jenny nodded knowing that they were too close to others to risk her talking.

They walked around, keeping their eyes peeled. Jethro nudged Jenny and she nodded in reply. They made their way over to the one stand, where Jethro greeted the vendor happily.

Jenny stood there patiently as the two men spoke in fluent Russian.

"Finally...you me..and a bottle of Vodka." Jethro said as he and Jenny headed up to their room.

"I'm glad we had a big dinner." Jenny replied as she sat on the edge of the bed.

It was later that evening, and Jenny and Gibbs had both excused themselves to an early bedtime. They both knew there would be very little sleep, but lots of talking.

"You first." Jenny said after she took a swig of vodka from the bottle.

"Nope." Jethro declared as he downed some of the bitter liquid.

"Fine." Jenny huffed.

"But first, how did you know?" Jenny asked as Gibbs sat on the bed next to her.

"You clench your fists at the mention of his name." Jethro said knowingly.

Jenny could have kicked herself for such a subconscious act, but instead she took another deep breath and looked Gibbs in the eye.

"My mother...she and her friends all decided to head to the south of France one summer. They had just graduated from college. Many of the girls were getting married that Fall and they all wanted one last hurrah. Mom met a young and handsome man. She returned to the United States with me in tow, and a very handsome Marine as her husband." Jenny explained it as she looked at Gibbs, searching his face for a reaction.

"Yeah so? She married a Marine. Lots of women do." Gibbs failed to see the point of Jenny's story.

Jenny reached for the bottle and downed a giant gulp.

"Careful there kid." Gibbs teased as Jenny put the bottle down.

"I'm...a...bastard!" Jenny exclaimed as she began crying.

Jethro set the vodka on the bedside table and wrapped Jenny in a hug.

"My...my...real father, he's French." Jenny sobbed in Jethro's arms as he gently rubbed her back.

Once Jenny was sufficiently calm, reality sat in for Jethro. Jenny's real father was Renee Benoit, and her half-sister was Jeanne Benoit.

"Oh, but baby...you're not like them...you should be so proud of that. You're better than they are." Jethro said soothingly as he ran a hand through Jenny's hair.

"It's so frustrating though! He killed my dad...the man that adopted me, the Marine. Mom died when I was twelve...because of him I have nobody!" Jenny was crying again, almost sobbing as she collapsed back into Jethro's arms.

"Jenny...it's going to be fine...we're going to catch him and bring him down. I promise." Jethro said in a quiet voice as he cradled Jenny.

"D-d-dad caught onto him, and he made it look like a suicide, my father would never shoot himself." Jenny added as she forced herself to take a few deep breaths.

"Jen...it's going to be fine...trust me. If I have to give my life to bring Benoit down, I will." Gibbs promised.

"Me too." Jenny said with a slight sniffle.

"Now you." Jenny declared as she reached for the vodka, which Gibbs gratefully accepted.

After a gigantc gulp Jethro reached for Jenny's good hand and held it in his.

Jenny noticed his eyes turned slightly misty.

"We met back home, in a place called Stillwater, Pennsylvania. We were both just out of high school. I had finished basic, and we ended up getting married. She followed me to Virginia where I got stationed permanently. We had a daughter, Kelly. They were both my everything..." Jethro trailed off as he bit his lower lip.

"What happened?" Jenny asked as her heart sank knowing there was much more to the story than a bitter divorce.

"Times were hard for everyone...I was in the service, and it's not much but it always kept us going...and Shannon, she was so good at cooking, and making clothes...she really knew how to make things last...so we were doing okay." Jethro paused for a second to catch his breath.

"Some people around us thought doing okay meant rich..." Jethro stopped again and reached for the vodka.

He took another long gulp and looked into Jenny's eyes, and he could tell she was fighting back tears.

"There was one guy...he just moved from town to town looking for work...a lot of folks did that, still do...they're not all bad. There was something about this one though. I made Shannon swear she'd never allow him in the house, and I told Kelly never to talk to him when we were in town. There was just something off about him..." Jethro trailed off.

Jenny handed Gibbs the vodka before he even had the chance to ask, and he took another giant swallow.

"The one weekend...I was away for training. Word got around, and this man decided to pay Shannon a visit. He assumed that we kept money in the house...nobody really trusts the banks anymore. I don't know what possesed me to do it, but we had always kept everything in a smaller bank. They seemed trustworthy...I knew our money was safe there. He forced his way into our house...and Shannon was standing at the kitchen sink." Jethro's eyes glazed over again, and although he was looking at Jenny he seemed so far away.

"He pulled a knife out and asked her where the money was. She told him we didn't keep money in the house..because we didn't, except for maybe five dollars or so. He asked about jewelry, tools, anything of value...The only jewelry we really had were our wedding bands. So he got angry and began to stab Shannon...then Kelly walked in...and he...went after her. She died instantly...she was only eight." Jethro's eyes welled with tears, and Jenny slowly ran her bandaged hand through his short hair.

"Shannon...it took her fifteen minutes...fifteen minutes of pain and agony...right there on our cold kitchen floor...she had to have known Kelly was gone. That...kills...me..." Jethro finally said as he bit his lower lip in an effort to avoid crying even more.

"Because I was away for training Shannon was expecting company that night...Kate Todd found my wife and daughter about two hours after they died." Jethro let loose now, not ashamed to show his true colors in front of Jenny.

He rested his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Kate?" Jenny wondered aloud.

"Yeah...she had just started seeing...Major...Kerry..." Jethro choked out through his cries.

"He's one of my good friends...we were both gone that weekend, on separate missions.

"She called for help...it didn't take long for the police to figure everything out...the drifter confessed pretty quickly. For three days the whole town was on high alert. He told the police everything...how he had picked the lock on our screen door...everything...state declared him insane and unfit...he's in a mental hospital for life..." Jethro forced himself to take a few deep, even breaths.

He looked up at Jenny, her one hand resting in his, the other running through his hair gently. She was crying too.

"I almost went insane when I found out." Jethro added in a much calmer voice.

"That would drive anybody to the brink of insanity." Jenny replied calmly.

She leaned in slowly, resting her chin on Jethro's shoulder.

"Now you've done it." Gibbs said in a low voice, his mood changing slightly towards the better.

"Done what?" Jenny asked.

"Made us both come clean, we've gotten the dirty laundry out..." Jethro said with a smile.

"So I have...question is, do you still want me? Baggage and all?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Jethro replied emphatically.

"You still have use for a Gunny like me?" Gibbs said with his sly smirk.

"Of course!" Jenny said with a smile.

A few minutes later the mood in the room had turned for the better, although the shadows of the past still hung too close for comfort.

"That was wonderful..." Jethro whispered in Jenny's ear when they were cuddling afterwards.

"It was better than wonderful." Jenny whispered back.

"Jen.." Jethro whispered.

"Jethro." Jenny whispered back.

"I've never really said this before...and I don't want to sound silly...but umm...I just want you to know that no matter what happens, we'll always have eachother. I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs said in a kind voice as he ran a hand through Jenny's long hair.

"Niether am I Jethro." Jenny whispered back as she relaxed under Jethro's gentle touch.


	9. A Lot Like Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait in between updates but it is summer, and the need to enjoy the outdoors is overpowering sometimes! Also, I wanted to get this part right...Jenny and Gibbs are falling for each other. I think many would agree the best part of falling in love is seeing in another person what we don't see in ourselves! Please enjoy!

"Good morning" Jenny whispered softly as she leaned over and kissed Jethro on the cheek.

"Morning." Jethro grumbled as he rolled over and looked at Jenny.

He wasn't sure what he'd find in her gaze, but he was relieved instantly. There was no pity, no caution...she knew about Shannon and Kelly..and nothing had changed. For that he was grateful, he didn't need pity...it would never bring his girls back. Jethro needed strength, stability and love. He hadn't known Jenny Shepard very long, but as she brushed her black hair off her face, he saw everything he needed in her gaze. She was a strong woman who would keep him firmly focused on the future.

"_And what must he think of me?"_ Jenny was wondering how this morning after would play out. To her it seemed so much more awkward than the morning after they had first made love in the attic. There had been no pretense of a relationship then. It had seemed purely physical, but now as the sun fought to stream through heavy blackout curtains it was so much more than lust. They had shared their darkest secrets. They knew each other in every intimate way possible, now it seemed there was no turning back, and for that Jenny was grateful. She laced her fingers through Jethro's and rolled on top of him.

"Mmmm...nice." Jethro murmured as he looked into Jenny's gorgeous green eyes.

"I know." Jenny cooed as she straddled Jethro.

"Do we have time?" Jethro whispered.

"We always have time." Jenny said with a giggle.

Afterwards Jethro lay in bed watching Jenny bustle around the room, getting ready. She was gathering her toiletries and heading for the bathroom. "_She's amazing...I'm so lucky...I wish...if only I could be more like her...so strong so unafraid_." Jenny Shepard was the epitome of courageous Jethro thought to himself.

"I'll be back sweetie, then it's your turn...you need to shave." Jenny said as she placed a quick kiss on Jethro's stubbly cheek.

"Mmhm." Jethro murmured still lost in his own thoughts.

Jenny bathed quickly but took her time getting ready. Abby had given her some make-up and Jenny relished in taking time to perfect her appearance. Her mind drifted back to the evening before. With just a few words and a few sips of vodka everything had changed. She understood Jethro so much better now. He was so strong, so unafraid ready to handle anything that came his way. She was lucky to have him, and when it came to courage Jenny Shepard knew she should take lessons from Gibbs.

"All yours." Jenny said breezily as she made her way back into the bedroom.

"Let's see that hand first." Jethro reminded Jenny that her dressing needed changed as he stood next to her.

"What do you think?" Jethro asked as he let Jenny examine her hand after removing the dressing.

"From what I can tell it is healing nicely. I just wish Ducky could get a peek at it. Some guidance from an actual doctor would be nice." Jenny stifled a yawn as she said it.

For the first time Jethro noticed that it was getting to her, the odd hours, a different city. Their lack of sleep at night. He should have known better. He should have let her sleep more often. They both needed it. Rest was crucial, the more alert and focused they were the better.

With the utmost care Jethro re-dressed the wound and kissed Jenny's hand.

"Thank-you sir." Jenny said with a small curtsy.

"Sir?" Jethro asked with a smirk.

"Yes...my heroic knight in shining armor...you're so brave." Jenny said with a grin.

"I'm not brave." Jethro quipped.

"You certainly are...a lot braver than me." Jenny swallowed hard as she said it, trying to repress her emotions.

"Don't sell yourself short kid." Jethro caressed Jenny's cheek as he reached for his shaving kit and exited the bedroom.

For a moment Jenny stood in their small room, stunned. Lust, respect, mutual admiration, and a blossoming friendship had jumbled all together. She was almost loath to admit it but Jenny knew it better than anybody else. She was falling in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This was the part Faith had warned her about. This is when it got dangerous. Lines would blur, and get crossed. Missions might be jeopardized. Now was the time to accept the new closeness with Jethro but proceed with caution. Emotionally speaking, she was prepared for what came next, a cautious approach to love that she could only hope would stand the test of time.

"Damn this war." Jenny muttered under her breath.

"Play it cool." Jenny reminded herself of what Faith had taught her. For now it was what it was. After the war there would be plenty of time to let everything else fall into place, that was if this awful war would ever end. Jenny dressed quickly, eager for breakfast.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny whispered as she and Jethro strolled the nearly empty streets that afternoon.

Jethro glanced around to make sure nobody could hear his English reply.

'"Nothing" he muttered quickly.

Jenny didn't buy his half-hearted lie for a second.

Jethro was now mentally berating himself. He had been daydreaming. _What would it be like to take Jenny home? _Not back to America, but back to his house. _Back to Stillwater to meet his dad_? He dreamed about it, hoping it would become reality someday. A pang of guilt stabbed at Jethro as he remembered something Shannon had always said "_love is a funny thing_." She usually said it after an argument, reminding them both of how easy it was to hurt the ones we love, and also how easy it is to forgive them. Was this love? What he and Jenny had could it even be classified as such after a short time? Jethro wasn't sure yet, but he knew he was close to completely and hopelessly falling for Jenny Shepard.

Jethro muttered something and Jenny could barely make out one word she had picked up on._ "Home_." She had heard it said many times in Russian. She was surprised that they headed back home so soon, usually they spent all afternoon walking around the city, mostly for something to do, but partially for observation. The real work came at night, hiding in alleyways, warehouses, or carousing at the USO Post.

The house was quiet when they arrived, a note from Kate on the kitchen table, written in Russian.

"She's shopping." Jethro said as he pulled some milk out of the refrigerator and poured two glasses.

Jenny quickly downed her milk, and gave only a slight smile as Jethro tugged on her hand and led her upstairs.

"Lie on your stomach." Jethro said as he pointed to the bed.

"Bossy." Jenny declared with a pout of her lips.

"Do it." Jethro commanded in a firmer tone.

Something in Jenny sparked to life, she liked this side of him, commandeering and masculine.

Jenny slid out of her shoes and lay down as instructed, her face in the pillow.

"You need this." Jethro whispered as he began expertly massaging her shoulders, feeling the tenseness that was harbored there.

"Yessss" Jenny hissed in a loud whisper.

"Now what?" Jenny asked groggily a half-hour later as Jethro lay next to her, finished with his massage.

"We nap. We both need some decent rest." Jethro declared.

"No arguments here." Jenny said as she rolled on her side to face Jethro.

"Sweet dreams." Jenny added as she kissed Jethro's cheek before closing her eyes.

Jethro draped an arm over her waist, surprised that she hadn't put up more of a fight.

It was hours later when they both stirred from a sound sleep. A gentle knock at the bedroom door forced Jenny to open her eyes and climb out of bed.

"Abby?" Jenny asked as she stared at the tall woman before her, elegantly dressed in a burgundy suit instead of her USO outfit.

"I'm not even supposed to do this...but I had to." Abby whispered.

"Abby...you okay kid?" Jethro asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Can I come in?" Abby asked meekly.

"Of course honey." Jenny replied in a sympathetic tone.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I have to go home now...well not home...but you know America. They're waiting for me downstairs. I was told to pack quickly and not say a word, but there's something about you two. I'm going to miss you guys." Abby bit her lower lip to avoid crying as she reached out to wrap Jenny and Gibbs in a group hug.

"Who's they?" Jethro asked as he looked at Abby with concern, he didn't want her traveling with strangers.

"My handlers. It's me and some other precious cargo." Abby said as she looked at Gibbs, knowing she could trust him with the secret.

"Hopefully when this is all over we can meet up again." Jenny said in a chirpy tone, forcing some happiness into the situation.

"Look for me in New Mexico." Abby said as a car horn blared in the distance.

"I have to go." Abby choked back her tears as she turned and disappeared down the stairs and out of Jenny and Jethro's lives.

"It's strange." Jenny mused as they stood staring at one another in shock. The house now seemed suddenly empty.

Abby hadn't been there all that much, but she had been a delight when she was present.

"How's that?" Gibbs replied.

"We knew her such a short time, yet we feel so close to her." Jenny explained.

"That's because we're all in this together." Jethro said knowingly as he wrapped Jenny into a tight hug.

"Jethro? Is that yours?" Jenny looked over his shoulder as they embraced.

A stray piece of paper sat on her night stand, crumpled up and ready to be discarded.

"No." Jethro said as he turned and picked up the paper.

Gibbs recognized Abby's handwriting instantly. On it he found only four letters.

"LA, EF" Jethro read aloud.

"Some kind of coordinates?" Jenny wondered.

"Nope. I can't be sure what exactly they are yet, but time will tell. She left it here for a reason." Jethro said as he unfolded the paper and pressed into the front cover of their Bible.

"Someday she wants us to find her." Jenny said knowingly.

"We will." Jethro said as he reached for Jenny's hand.

Dinner was relatively silent, everyone in the home noting Abby's departure.

"She's kinda lucky." DiNozzo muttered with a mouthful of food.

"Who?" McGee grumbled.

"Abby...at least she'll be in America." DiNozzo added as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Yeah, doing whatever, wherever. Some life." McGee said glumly, clearly depressed at Abby's absence.

"Look around, it's a whole lot safer than here." DiNozzo said with a cocky grin.

"That's not the point!" McGee bellowed with sudden ferocity.

Kate almost jumped out of her seat at McGee's reaction.

"Cool it nerd!" Tony said as he jumped up from his chair.

"Let's take this outside pretty boy!" McGee hollered back, standing up so quickly he knocked his chair over.

"Enough!" Jethro bellowed as he pounded the table with his fist.

The two younger men stopped and looked at Gibbs.

"Not now...not ever! We're on the same side here! Take a look outside, we've got enough turmoil right now. Stop it and grow up!" Gibbs yelled.

"Understood." McGee muttered as he picked up his chair and sat back down.

"Got it." DiNozzo added as he glanced at Kate.

"Kate...sorry I caused a scene." Tony said.

"It's fine. These are stressful times. For even the most controlled person things can get out of hand. That is why I have a surprise for you all." Kate said quietly as she eyed four curious faces.

"I'll be right back." Kate said with a wide grin as she headed to the kitchen.

Everybody at the table glanced at one another unsure of what to expect. Tony's eyes grew wide as Kate re-appeared in the dining room.

"No way!" McGee's face lit up with excitement.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. Major Kerry stopped by just as I was heading to the store. I think some comforts of home are all what we need right now." Kate said as she flung a bag of gumdrops in the middle of the table and handed everyone a bottle of Coca-Cola.

The treats were not devoured quickly, but savored slowly.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to head out." Tony said as he let out a loud belch.

"Tony!" Kate exclaimed in shock.

"Oh sorry...excuse me." Tony said sheepishly as he left the house.

"We'll be around in an hour or so." Gibbs said as they all helped clean up.

"Everybody is working tonight...myself included." Kate said as she thought of the two new girls that would be arriving.

"Another night...at least I won't be climbing through a dusty warehouse, or lurking in a back alleyway." Jenny said with a sigh of relief as Kate zipped her into a red dress.

"You know...prepare to be heckled. People aren't going to be happy with this right now...all of this excess." Kate explained as she fastened a gaudy fake diamond necklace around Jenny's neck.

"How did you even get us into something so fancy?" Jenny asked.

"We made it happen, that's all you need to know." Kate said as she patted Jenny on the shoulder.

"You look fantastic!" Kate exclaimed.

The velvet evening gown was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Jenny delighted in the ruby red coloring, with her regular red hair she could never have pulled it off. Now with her jet-black hair in a chic updo and pale skin she looked amazing.

"Wow." Jethro said as Jenny made her way downstairs. He was standing there in a uniform Jenny didn't recognize.

"Wear this. Everyone will be expecting it." Kate said knowingly as she pulled a fur coat from the closet.

"Do what you can...and good luck!" Kate said as she shooed them out the door.

"You look fabulous." Jethro whispered.

Jenny only nodded.

"Well here we are." Jethro said as they made their way to their destination, a large imposing building.

Jenny squeezed Jethro's hand tightly and tilted her head in the direction of a woman who was yelling something in Russian.

"We're all swine...for drinking champagne and eating caviar...while her son fights in tattered clothing and old shoes." Jethro leaned in and whispered it and then to avoid suspicion planted a trail of kisses down Jenny's neck.

"Stay close." Jethro whispered as Jenny squeezed his hand in understanding.

She had no intentions of straying too far. An attendant reached for her coat and Jenny shrugged out of it carelessly, giving the impression that she was of all things a princess who didn't even have to thank somebody for such a common job. Indeed, in a place like this her silence would be interpreted as snobbery.

There were at least a thousand people in one large and opulent ballroom. Everybody dressed beautifully, and Jenny understood what Kate had meant...all this excess seemed so unnecessary right now. They spent much of the evening sipping champagne, and Jenny listened with a bored and lofty expression as Jethro conversed with three men almost the entire time. One man looked at Jenny, then at Gibbs and said something that sent all four men into hysterical laughter.

Jenny blushed, knowing that they were talking about her. This was the part where she felt useless, wishing she could be something more than ornamental and actually help with the mission. She spotted DiNozzo out of the corner of her eye, and he glanced at her briefly. He was talking with an older man and they could not betray confidences now, not here with a thousand sets of eyes on them.

"What did they say?" Jenny asked later that evening as she took of the heavy necklace, and tight dress. Now in the confines of their room anything was fair game.

"Oh you mean the remark that made you blush?" Jethro teased.

"Yeah...that one." Jenny said, still wondering what had been so funny.

"Just that you're a good woman." Gibbs said as he turned down the covers.

"That's all...that elicited such hysterics?" Jenny pressed.

"Well...to be completely frank...you're a good woman because you know your value." Jethro said slowly.

"Value? I'm a commodity...I should have know it when I got stuffed into these whore clothes." Jenny huffed as she slid into bed.

"Take it as a pseudo-compliment... they liked you. What were the exact words...oh yes...the kind of girl who is content to stare at the ceiling tiles." Jethro smirked his endearing half-smile as he repeated what the one man had said.

"Lovely." Jenny huffed as she slid lower into bed.

"Anything of importance?" Jenny pressed as she reached for the light and flicked it off.

"Item movement, big purchases, that sort of thing." Gibbs said as he snuggled up next to Jenny.

"What's it all mean?" Jenny inquired.

Jethro heaved a sigh, unsure of how she'd take the news, about being reassigned.

"It means we're going to Egypt." Jethro said through a yawn.

Jenny lay awake wondering what the land of the Pyramids would have in store for them.


	10. First Night in Cairo

1**Author's Note**: I don't own anything! Thanks for the patience between updates! I know historically speaking that this is not exactly how the nation of Israel and the Mossad Agency are formed, but it worked well to fit in with the story line so in this installment I consider myself short on accuracy and long on creativity! I also decided not to make Ari evil, just to see what it would be like to write him in his idealized form, a physician who works towards the common good. Please enjoy! BKC...

"Oh Jethro!" Jenny squealed in delight as they stared at the desert.

"It's amazing...really something to see with our own eyes, not just in pictures." Jethro added as he stared in awe at the Great Pyramids.

"Quite the view." A lightly accented voice chirped from behind the duo.

Jenny and Gibbs both spun around sharply to see a petite woman with unruly jet black hair wearing a pair of khakis and a plain blue t-shirt.

"I'm sure you're accustomed to it though." Jenny said simply, waiting for the mystery woman to identify herself.

"It is a common sight for me, but still beautiful nonetheless." The young woman moved towards them and extended her hand.

"Ziva David. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." The woman introduced herself.

"Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard." Gibbs said politely as he shook Ziva's hand.

"Please call me Jenny." Jenny explained.

"And please call me Gibbs." Jethro directed.

"Jenny...what happened to your hand?" Ziva asked as she looked at the woman's tightly bandaged hand.

"I was doing the dishes and cut my hand on a knife." Jenny explained simply.

"Has Ducky seen it?" Ziva asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You know Ducky?" Jenny and Gibbs questioned Ziva in unison.

"Who doesn't know Ducky?" Ziva smiled casually as she said it.

"We can get a doctor at headquarters...there are several there." Ziva said as she turned and began walking.

"Uhhh...Ziva ..where are you going? Where are_ we _going?" Jenny demanded, angered that nothing had been explained, and so far it seemed that Ziva was going to leave them in the desert.

"We cannot stand here forever, come on follow me, we shouldn't keep the car waiting." Ziva explained with a wave of her hand.

Jethro hurriedly picked up the bags and he and Jenny walked briskly to keep up with Ziva's head start.

"Thank-you Michael." Ziva said with a sweet smile as a tall dark haired man opened a car door for her.

Ziva and Jenny piled into the backseat and Jethro got up front with Michael who was driving.

"Jenny, Gibbs this is Michael Rivkin. He will be working with us." Ziva explained.

"What exactly will our work entail while we are in Egypt?" Jethro asked.

"Gibbs...we will learn more bout that at headquarters." Ziva said cooly.

"Headquarters for what?" Jenny asked angrily. She was used to being kept in the dark about a lot of details, but this was just annoying. Ziva had forced them to wait in the middle of the desert and now they were in a foreign land with two strangers and absolutely no clue what was going on.

"You should probably let Eli do most of the talking." Michael cut in as he swerved to avoid another car.

"Sheesh! You tryin' to get us killed?" Jethro yelled.

"I am a much better driver than Ziva." Michael said with a chuckle as he turned down a narrow side street.

"Put these on." Ziva demanded as she threw two black blindfolds.

"Hell no." Gibbs said flatly, refusing the order.

"You must. Eli demands it." Ziva said in her cool voice. It seemed nothing rattled the young woman.

"Screw this." Jenny muttered as she flung the blindfold back at Ziva.

"Do it or abandon the mission and go back to the States." Ziva replied sharply.

"Fine...but if you so much as try anything..." Jethro muttered through clenched teeth as the car idled.

Jenny looked at Gibbs nervously and she too put on her blindfold.

"Each of you...take a hand." Ziva said as she gripped one of Jethro's hands and then one of Jenny's after they had gotten out of the car.

"Is Michael coming?" Jenny asked.

"No." Ziva said simply as Jenny heard a car accelerate and speed off. Michael Rivkin and their only means of quick escape were gone, Jenny was sure of it.

Jenny felt Ziva tug on her hand and she moved forward and could sense that the light and temperature had changed. They were inside a building now, Jenny guessed. It seemed like they had walked forever before Ziva spoke.

"Step in." Ziva said.

Jenny and Gibbs obliged, and they both realized they were in an elevator headed down.

"Wait here." Ziva directed once they stepped off the elevator.

Jenny could hear a conversation in a different language, one she couldn't even place.

"Enter." A male voice commanded.

Ziva led Jenny and Gibbs through a doorway and removed their blindfolds.

A middle-aged man with grey hair, tan skin and dark eyes sat behind a small desk.

"You must be Jennifer and Jethro." The man spoke with an accent as he addressed his new guests.

"I am Eli David." The man said as he stood and extended his hand to greet Jenny and Jethro.

Jethro and Jenny exchanged wary glances...Ziva was working with her family.

"I see that Ziva left you no worse for the wear." Eli said with a chuckle as he sat down and motioned for Gibbs and Jenny to sit in the chairs opposite his desk.

"Was being blindfolded really necessary?" Jenny asked furtively.

Eli nodded as he glanced up at Ziva.

"Forgive my daughter, she was only following my orders. This is a strange city to you...although you do not know your way around if you were to be captured I wouldn't want any affiliation with us to work against you." Eli explained.

"And just who is this group?" Jethro asked.

"We are operating under the name Mossad." Eli said simply as he looked at Ziva who smiled.

"Our goal is to help provide intelligence to the Allied Powers in order to defeat the illegal arms trade, namely Renee Benoit. He has many friends and many more enemies. Tracking him down wasn't easy but with the help of the Americans we are closing in. Our eventual goal is to form a new nation." Ziva added.

"What can we do to help?" Jethro asked.

"Work with us, follow our orders. Help us to intercept a shipment that will be arriving in three days time. Prove that it is connected to Benoit." Eli said.

"It's not that easy though...Benoit he moves around a lot. France, Russia, he's all over the world. Even now traveling is easy for him." Jenny said with exasperation. She had attempted to find him before, after the death of Jasper, the man she considered her father but to no avail. He was a hard man to find.

"That is true. He is exceptionally hard to keep track of, however the goal right now is tracking his movements, and the movements of his goods and services. If we cannot bring him to justice now we hope to bring him in front of a war crimes tribunal after the war is over." Eli said with a heavy sigh.

"So this...mission it's really all a crap shoot, we might win...we might lose?" Jethro said grimly.

"Unfortunately yes. But we are bound and determined to at least collect evidence of this man's unspeakable crimes." Eli added.

"Father..." Ziva began as she was interrupted by the ring of a phone.

Eli picked up the phone and spoke hurriedly in a language Jenny now knew was Hebrew.

"I apologize." Eli said with a weary expression as he hung up the phone.

"She is angry again?" Ziva managed a small smile as she looked at her father.

"She and Tali...so upset all the time with us." Eli muttered.

"We are never home it is understandable." Ziva lamented.

"Your mother...never content..." Eli said as he looked back at Jenny.

"Your hand...it is bandaged...were you wounded?" Eli asked curiously.

"I cut it doing dishes." Jenny said as she glanced at Jethro.

Jethro smirked as he looked at Jenny's hand.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Eli asked with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"No...Jethro stitched it up very well though." Jenny smiled as she said it, remembering the caring and precise work Jethro had performed to repair her hand.

"Send for Ari." Eli said as Ziva looked at her father and exited the room without hesitation.

"Ari is my son. He just finished medical school, and I am sure he would be able to help you with your hand." Eli said.

"Thank-you." Jenny said quietly.

"In three days time you will be sent final instructions. For now just wait and rest. The main goal will be to intercept this shipment of cargo, to have it re-routed." Eli elaborated on the details of their mission.

"Is this my patient?" A male voice rang out as Jenny turned to see what appeared to be a younger version of Eli enter the room with Ziva behind him. Tall with dark hair and dark eyes he was a rather handsome man.

"I am." Jenny said in a confident voice.

"Jenny, Jethro meet my son. Ari. He's my oldest, and my only son." Eli said proudly.

"Let's look at this hand." Ari mused as he knelt next to Jenny, dropping his black doctor's bag on the floor beside him.

Jenny held out her hand calmly as Ari unwrapped the gauze and surveyed the wound.

"Your partner stitched this?" Ari asked in a quiet voice as he looked at Jenny's palm.

Jenny nodded.

"I don't think I could have performed finer stitching myself." Ari said as he smiled at Gibbs.

"It seems you have done a good job of cleaning it as well. I see no sign of infection." Ari added.

"Good work Jethro." Jenny smiled at Gibbs as Ari rummaged through his bag.

"This may sting a bit, but it's just an antibiotic treatment." Ari explained as he massaged ointment over the wound.

Jenny bit her lip and held back a yelp as the ointment stung at her skin.

"The stitches should be able to come out in a few days." Ari added as he re-wrapped Jenny's hand with fresh gauze.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you." Jenny waved at Ari as he exited the room.

"It is far from glamorous but it will do. We all sleep here, most nights except for my father. He is going home to temporarily quell my mother's nagging." Ziva said as she led Jenny and Gibbs to a bunker-style room after they had enjoyed some dinner.

"We appreciate it." Jenny said as she stared at the brick walls and the bunk beds.

"Bathroom is the fourth door on the left. I will be in the room across the hall." Ziva explained as she closed the door behind her.

"Bunk beds." Jenny groaned as she stared at Jethro.

"This will never do." Gibbs said knowingly.

"We're going to be squashed like sardines all night." Jenny said. After a long trip from Russia to Egypt Jenny was not spending another night without Jethro next to her, holding her tightly.

"Move." Gibbs commanded as Jenny stepped out of the way.

In one swift movement Jethro flung the mattress from the top bunk onto the floor, and then proceeded to do the same with the mattress from the bottom bunk. He placed the two mattresses next to each other and looked up at Jenny.

"Double bed." He said simply.

Jenny laughed and smiled at Gibbs.

"Necessity is the mother of invention." Jenny said as she sank down on their new makeshift bed, weary and exhausted.

Jethro fell down beside her, weary and ready for some sleep.

"What do you think it will be like? Hard? Easy? Dangerous?" Jenny asked as she snuggled up to Jethro.

"What?" Gibbs asked groggily as he forced his eyes to remain open.

"Our mission...intercepting that shipment." Jenny elaborated.

"I'm sure Eli's got it figured out already." Jethro said as he yawned loudly and closed his eyes.


End file.
